Ton Ange Gardien
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Quand Gabriel prend la décision de faire foirer l'apocalypse en gardant Sam Winchester sur le droit chemin, il se dit que ça va être une tâche aisée. Juste garder les démons et les anges loin du gamin, et s'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de démoniaque. Evidemment, être un ange gardien, c'est bien plus que ça, et il découvrira que ce n'est pas si simple. Sabriel.


Hello tout le monde ! Désolée de mon absence de ces derniers jours, mais je bossais sur ça. Enfin, je devrais dire CET ÉNORME TRUC QUI A RÉDUIT MON CERVEAU EN GELÉE DE FRAMBOISE. J'y ai passé quatre jours, à raison de huit heures par jour. J'ai jamais autant galéré pour une traduction de ma vie, parce que c'est de l'anglais très travaillé, et que pour chaque mot, la bonne définition du dictionnaire était la cinquième ou la sixième. Mais ça en valait le coup, parce que cet OS rentre _facilement _dans mon top 5 des meilleures histoires que j'ai jamais lu.

Donc, j'ai relu deux fois, mais il est fort possible qu'il reste des fautes, vue la longueur de cette merveille.

J'ai, bien évidemment l'accord de l'auteur, **A Deed Without A Name**, que je remercie encore.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu !

**Quelques notes de traduction :**

_Le Rameau d'Or_ : C'est une étude comparative de la mythologie et de la religion publiée par l'anthropologue écossais Sir James George Frazer.

_Go Fish_ : Jeu de carte qui consiste à rassembler toutes ses cartes en tas par nombre pour ne plus en avoir. Pour cela, on demande aux voisins s'ils ont tel ou tel chiffre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il répond « Go Fish », soit « Va à la pêche » (basiquement « pioche »). La gagnant est celui qui, n'ayant plus de cartes, a le plus de tas devant lui.

_La kermesse_ : En fait, dans l'histoire, ce n'en est pas une. C'est Parent's Day, ce qui n'existe pas en France. Un genre de fête des Pères et des Mères mélangées, où on amène les parents à l'école pour leur montrer la classe et les travaux.

_Alule_ : C'est une plume située sous l'aile

_Kiddo_ : littéralement « gamin », mais comme l'acteur l'utilise et que les sous-titres ne le traduisent pas, j'ai laissé tel quel.

_Calame _: C'est le bout biseauté des plumes, avec lequel on écrivait au Moyen-Age

_Mésothéliome_ : Le mésothéliome est une forme rare et virulente de cancer des surfaces mésothéliales qui affecte le revêtement des poumons. Cancer des poumons, donc, avec comme cause, entre autres, l'exposition à l'amiante.

_Carhatt _: Marque de vêtements qui fait des blousons et des bonnets

* * *

Gabriel replia soigneusement ses ailes invisibles, après qu'un simple battement d'elles l'ait porté jusqu'à un motel miteux dans l'Est du Kansas.

Il plissa les yeux sous la lumière crue du néon et des lueurs du dehors, leur bourdonnement commençant à lui porter sur les nerfs, même s'il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes. Marchant sur l'asphalte fissuré et délavé du parking, il grimaça devant la peinture du bâtiment qui pelait et les numéros des chambres ternis sur les portes. Il savait que le père de sa toute nouvelle charge était brisé, désespéré et complètement fauché, mais, sérieusement, cet endroit ? Qui voudrait honnêtement choisir de rester ici ? Tout spécialement avec deux enfants aussi jeunes que ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour eux.

Gabriel éternua, les essences mêlées de l'alcool bon marché, des chopes et du sexe – péchés en tous genres qui, avouons-le, piquaient quelque peu son intérêt – irritant la grâce qui logeait dans le nez de son vaisseau. Il aurait pu faire de cet endroit un paradis d'un simple claquement de doigts. Un Hilton, une réplique de n'importe quel lieu de vacances dans le monde... par l'Enfer, même un autre Jardin d'Eden, s'il se sentait un peu nostalgique. Mais ce serait probablement attirer un peu trop une attention dont il n'avait pas besoin. Et, à part ça, il y avait une Impala noire garée devant, en face d'une des chambres. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

La porte était fermée, et il y avait une ligne de sel déposée devant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient vraiment un obstacle pour lui, de toute façon. Gabriel battit juste du bout de ses ailes, et il fut à l'intérieur, se tenant au milieu de la pièce sombre qui contenait deux lits et un berceau qui paraissait vacillant. Un homme, bâti comme un soldat avec l'aura d'un patient traumatisé était étendu sur une couverture aux pieds d'un des lits. John Winchester. Gabriel pouvait sentir de copieuses quantités d'alcool, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas renifler moqueusement. John était blessé, et pensant faire ce qui était juste. Pas vraiment différent de Gabriel. "Tu ne jugeras pas", et tout ça.

L'autre lit contenait un petit enfant, fermement recroquevillé. Des cheveux blond cendré broussailleux, des taches de rousseur, un visage adorable tordu par la peur qui ne voulait même pas le quitter quand il dormait. Dean... Destiné à Michael. Gabriel ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à lui, mais il était juste un minuscule jeune garçon, d'à peine quatre ans. Il méritait un peu de repos. Alors il étendit une aile et caressa son front, effaçant une de ses premières peurs alors qu'il allait vers le berceau, et Dean se détendit.

Gabriel se tint au dessus du lit d'enfant, qui était poussé contre un mur, et regarda en bas vers le minuscule paquet de couvertures qui s'y trouvait. Voilà celui pour lequel il était venu. Samuel Winchester. Fils de Mary et John... et le vaisseau destiné à Lucifer. Gabriel soupira profondément et ferma les yeux juste une seconde, alors qu'il sondait l'enfant. Il était venu en sachant déjà ce qu'il trouverait en lui, sachant que cela devait arriver, mais... il avait conscience qu'une part de lui avait espéré que Samuel serait encore pur. Non vicié. Évidemment, ç'avait été un rêve fluet, voyant combien il était, sans aucun doute, entaché, avec du sang de démon coulant dans ses veines juste contre le sang normal. Le petit prêtre flippant de Lucifer (ou quoi que soit comment Azazel se faisait appeler ce siècle) avait fait son travail.

Tout le monde là-haut devait probablement être complètement et joyeusement excité à ce propos.

L'enfant remua soudain dans ses couvertures, gémissant alors qu'il se tortillait contre le fin matelas du berceau. Bien sûr, un cauchemar. Gabriel pouvait aisément deviner à propos de quoi il était. Il écarta son aile légèrement, d'un mouvement inconscient et encouragé par un instinct protecteur profondément enfoui, avant d'atteindre l'intérieur du berceau. Il entoura la tête de Samuel d'une main, sentant le désordre doux de ses boucles chaudes.

- Tout va bien, kiddo, je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Papa et frérot ne seraient pas capable de l'entendre, ou de le voir, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas de les réveiller. Il prit grand soin de se cacher de tous sauf du bébé qu'il était en train de réconforter.

Samuel (okay, c'était trop formel, et, de plus, ça sonnait trop comme un nom d'ange – Gabriel se résolut à l'appeler "Sam" ou "Sammy" ou quelque chose comme ça à partir de maintenant) se calma doucement sous le touché de Gabriel, ses mouvements minuscules s'évanouissant. Il pouvait avoir triché un peu, laissé un peu de grâce angélique caresser son âme, mais, hey, si ça laissait le petit gars dormir... même s'il ouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

- Non, ne te réveille pas... allez, j'essaye de te rendre service, p'tit bout, soupira Gabriel.

Sammy Winchester avait de grands yeux, juste un aperçu d'une tâche noisette. Ou peut-être qu'ils resteraient ainsi. Gabriel marchait parmi les hommes depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que leurs bébés les plus pâles naissaient tous avec les yeux bleus, mais il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps cela prenait pour qu'ils changent de couleur. Il vit sa silhouette, la vague forme de ses ailes également, dans les yeux de Sam.

Le bébé gazouilla, frétillant sous sa main pendant un instant, puis ferma de nouveau les yeux. Gabriel sourit un peu, frottant son pouce contre la peau velouté de son front.

- Ouais, ça ne serait pas aussi affreux, dit-il doucement. Tout ira bien. J'ai probablement fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Je veux dire, tu ne croirais pas ce qu'ils ont en tête pour toi... mais, d'une certaine manière, je ne peux pas te voir aller vers ça.

Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas. Vraiment, comment quelqu'un pourrait vouloir d'un si petit (et tout à fait adorable) bébé, qui venait de perdre sa mère, qu'il grandisse pour basiquement détruire le monde ? Quelques fils devaient s'être emmêlés au Paradis, parce que Gabriel ne pouvait pas imaginer que Sam soit jamais une menace.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas ses ailes et ne retourna pas en volant dans une de ses nombreuses cachettes. Il avait vécu avec des anges pendant un moment, et il savait qu'ils ne faisaient presque jamais d'erreurs – sauf celui-là, il était presque sûr que son nom commençait par C. On avait besoin de lui ici. Ou si ce n'était pas maintenant, alors ça ne tarderait pas, alors il serait là, dans les années à venir. Azazel serait là à surveiller, élever et guider la future arme de son maître, et Raphaël et Michael essayeraient de pousser Sammy dans la "bonne direction", aussi. Ainsi, tout irait exactement dans la direction qui avait été écrite.

Gabriel n'était pas vraiment un grand supporter de ce plan, et c'était son job auto-assigné de s'assurer que Sam ne finirait pas par assurer le rôle qui lui était incombé.

En parlant de Sam, il semblait être endormi maintenant. L'archange enleva sa main de sa tête et se prépara à s'installer à côté du berceau – et fut récompensé par un gémissement interrogatif. Roulant lentement des yeux, Gabriel soupira et replaça sa main. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son touché serait apaisant, et n'avait jamais eu aucune preuve que c'était le cas, mais Sam se pelotonna avec reconnaissance contre sa paume. Le contact l'endormi en moins d'une minute.

Il ne se reposerait probablement pas longtemps. Gabriel savait que cela rendrait les muscles de son vaisseau courbaturés au matin avant que sa grâce ne puisse les détendre, mais il resta dans cette position toute la nuit.

* * *

- Non. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu dois le faire.

Gabriel regardait, combattant la sollicitation de rouler des yeux, alors que John prenait le revolver des mains minuscules de Dean et le chargeait lui-même. Ses gestes étaient brusques et hachés, frustrés. Des armes à des stades variés d'assemblement gisaient partout sur le lit où il dormait, avec des boîtes de sel et de tout-nouveaux sorts, et Dean était assis sur ses pieds. Il mordait sa lèvre du bas, baissant la tête et joignant les mains sur sa poitrine de petit garçon de cinq ans.

- C'est trop dur, dit-il, sa voix basse et plaintive, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire crier dessus.

Considérant la quantité de bouteilles de bière vides dans la petite poubelle de chambre, toutes écartées précipitamment, Gabriel ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

- Je ne peut pas le faire comme il faut.

- Et bien, tu vas devoir apprendre.

John fourra l'arme, le derrière en premier, dans la poigne de Dean. Ses mains étaient presque trop petites pour ça, et il pouvait à peine le tenir correctement. Les revolvers (pour autant qu'en savait l'expérience malheureuse de Gabriel) étaient lourds. Même les plus petits.

- Sinon, tu mourras. On mourrait tous. Tu comprends ça, Dean ?

- Allez, donne-lui une pause, il a _cinq ans, _appela Gabriel, ses ailes bruissant d'irritation.

Il était sur l'autre lit, celui de Dean, adossé contre la tête de lit. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui, étirées pour former un "V". Il se releva de là où il était allongé sur le ventre, de grands yeux et des bouclettes indisciplinées vadrouillant devant lui, babillant curieusement quand Gabriel parla.

Bien sûr, Sam était actuellement le seul qui réagissait à sa voix. John et Dean ne pouvaient pas l'entendre et ne le pourraient jamais, si on lui demandait son avis. Il n'était pas là pour eux. Même s'il était devenu plutôt fan des bruyantes et enthousiastes réprimandes d'un John semi-comateux, et de tout le reste, de son hygiène personnelle à ses compétences parentales. Surtout ses compétences parentales.

Gabriel avait été avec cette famille durant un peu plus des six derniers mois, mais ça ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour se rendre compte que John ne considérait pas ses deux jeunes fils comme des enfants. Dans son esprit, ils avaient cessé d'être des petits garçons la nuit où leur mère était morte, et étaient devenu pour lui des guerriers à modeler. Ou des outils pour la revanche qu'il recherchait avec tant de ferveur. Gabriel ne savait pas exactement ce qui passait dans la tête de John, et il ne voulait pas vraiment, d'ailleurs.

- Tu le tiens mal, dit John à Dean, sonnant comme s'il rongeait son frein.

Sam fit un doux et triste son, se poussant un peu plus haut pour pouvoir voir au delà du genou de Gabriel. Il regarda son père corriger la prise de son grand frère avec des poussées tout sauf gentilles, et fit le son de nouveau, étendant une minuscule main pour la presser contre le denim étroit de Gabriel. Si une seule des autres personnes de la pièce avait regardé, ils auraient pensé qu'il battait juste l'air de ses bras. Gabriel connaissait la vérité.

Le toucher était ainsi que communiquait Sam – il créait un contact physique dans l'intention d'attirer l'attention, pour la nourriture, pour le réconfort. En dépit de combien Sam était influencé par le moral du reste de sa famille, Gabriel doutait que John ou Dean aient passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour savoir ça.

- Hey, tout va bien, dit-il doucement, s'étendant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Sam.

Ils étaient toujours chauds, toujours doux, et toujours complètement emmêlés. Gabriel aimait ça.

- Ils sont juste un peu stressés là, Sammy-boy. Les choses vont s'arranger. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

Sam reporta son attention sur lui, le regard troublé. Ou en tout cas aussi troublé que des yeux de bébé pouvaient l'être. Il resserra sa main, prenant une poignée du blue jeans de Gabriel. Il devait vouloir être porté. Gabriel avait fait l'erreur de faire ça, une nuit alors que simplement tenir la main du vaisseau-poussin de Satan n'était pas assez, et maintenant Sam le demandait constamment. Sa famille avait rarement le temps de le porter longtemps, et la grâce de Gabriel faisait de ses bras un endroit particulièrement rassurant. C'était une épée à double-tranchant.

Tout spécialement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas soulever Sam pendant que John et Dean étaient par là. Ils avaient l'air plutôt occupés la plupart du temps, mais il doutaient que leur cadet flottant dans les airs échappe à leur attention.

- Courage, Sam.

Gabriel laissa Sam attrapa un de ses index avec sa main libre, et sourit lorsqu'il sembla complètement abandonner l'idée d'être même à demi-debout et se laissa juste tomber sur son torse. Avec la partie basse de son visage rond enfouit dans le couvre-lit, il batailla d'abord avec le jeans de Gabriel, puis son doigt, et gazouilla.

- Ça ne devrait plus être trop long.

John chargea une arme. Le son métallique fut assez fort pour surprendre Gabriel, ses ailes s'illuminant légèrement en signe de défense, et Sam commença à pleurer. Gabriel combattit ses envies contradictoires – l'une étant de ramasser et de berçant sa charge, le caressant avec quelques plumes douces jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et l'autre étant de punir John pour n'avoir aucune idée de comment agir aux environs d'un bébé. Le rajeunir, peut-être... mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il balança une jambe par dessus Sam, retirant son doigt et son jeans de ses mains, et se rua hors du chemin de Dean qui grimpait sur le lit pour consoler son bébé de frère. Il le prit contre sa poitrine avec un soupir, le portant.

- Non... tiens sa tête, commanda Gabriel.

Quand Dean, prévisible, ne lui obéit pas, il soupira profondément et étendit une aile. Utilisant le bout, il empêcha la tête de Sam de ballotter trop vite. Doucement, ses sanglots se changèrent en misérables petits reniflements, et il cligna des yeux vers Gabriel. Dean suivit son regard, mais ne vit évidemment rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? dit-t-il doucement, jetant un coup d'œil à Sam. John le tapota dans le dos.

- Il va mieux ? demanda-t-il. Après un acquiescement de Dean, il continua.

- Mets-le dans son berceau, alors. Il y a un terrain vague près de la route... on peut travailler ta visée là-bas.

- Hum... Dean regarda juste Sam, semblant rechigner à le laisser aussi vite après une crise de larmes.

- Il ira bien, lui assura John. On ne va pas loin, et on ne sera pas parti longtemps. Je mettrai du sel quand on partira.

Il y avait un million et demi de choses que le sel ne gardait pas dehors. Des choses qui adorerait mettre leurs griffes ou tentacules ou champs télépathiques sur un bébé, particulièrement un bébé de chasseur, et Gabriel aurait souhaité prévenir John à propos de chacune d'elles. Mais la plupart seraient probablement dissuadées par la simple présence d'un archange, alors Sam était probablement en sécurité. Il serait en sécurité même s'il n'y avait pas de ligne de sel pour garder les démons et les fantômes dehors. Dans la grande balance de l'univers, très, très peu de choses pouvaient battre Gabriel.

Dean se tortilla hors du lit, Sam dans ses bras, et laissa son père le prendre. Après avoir enroulé Sam dans des couvertures pour conjurer le froid qui était encore présent, même en ce début de printemps, John le déposa dans le berceau. Un tas de sel plus tard, lui et Dean étaient partis. La porte était fermée et les lumières, éteintes. Sam gémit doucement, effrayé par le noir et le silence.

- Shh, kiddo...

Gabriel fut, bien sûr, là en un instant. Il savait parfaitement expliquer la raison pour laquelle il était là pour Sam, chaque facette, incluant les noms de lui-même et de ses frères. Il avait fait ça spécialement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas comprendre et ne voudrait pas se rappeler, mais il avait encore l'impression qu'il serait tenu pour responsable pour avoir brisé des promesses s'il ne prenait pas soin de lui.

- Je suis là.

Il souleva Sam et le sortit du lit d'enfant, le berçant près de son torse et l'entourant d'un petit cocon d'ailes. Elles restaient invisibles même pour Sam, mais il pouvait définitivement les sentir, douces et chaudes même quand elles le touchaient. Il gazouillait toujours. Le feu sacré qui avait brûlé entre les plumes de Gabriel au début avait été éteint depuis longtemps, après tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur Terre, laissant derrière lui tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas à de la douceur duveteuse à un point presque gênant. Il n'avait jamais été ravi de ça avant, mais... maintenant, il l'était définitivement.

Les gémissements plaintifs de Sam baissèrent doucement. Il se déplaça dans les bras de Gabriel, se tournant pour que son visage soit pressé contre son torse, et prit des poignées de sa chemise. Gabriel le regardait, souriant doucement sans réaliser qu'il le faisait.

- Tu pourras bientôt dormir ? demanda-t-il.

En réponse, Sam tourna sa tête pour pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui. Il dit quelque chose, juste un non-sens enfantin, puis dit quelque chose d'autre. Les sourcils de Gabriel se haussèrent.

- Gay-abe, dit Sam, délibérément. Gabe-ee-el. Gabiel.

- Sam, dit Gabriel en réponse.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire en retour. Son sourire doux s'était changé en un sourire éclatant. Sam dit son nom de nouveau (ou au moins, une version de son nom) et sourit en retour.

- C'est incroyable. Ton premier mot, hein ?

Et sa famille avait raté ça. Mais au moins, Gabriel avait entendu.

John et Dean se demanderaient juste sûrement qui était "Gabiel", quand ils entendraient Sam parler. Ou peut-être qu'ils prendraient ça pour un babillage. Ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Il marcha lentement dans la chambre, écoutant Sam dire son tout nouveau mot et pépier et gazouiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne finalement silencieux et s'endorme. Gabriel le plaça de nouveau dans son berceau, s'assurant qu'il était correctement couvert. Il tapota son dos.

-'Nuit, Sammy, dit-il.

En temps qu'ange, même dans un vaisseau humain, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Il pouvait rester à garder Sam toute la nuit. S'il le voulait... et il le voulait définitivement.

* * *

- Oh, hey, whoa, ici.

Gabriel étira une aile, sentant Sam tomber dans un son mat sur le dos de celle-ci alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il était toujours petit pour son âge, et c'était tout juste s'il pesait quelque chose. Pour Gabriel, en tous cas. Dean se plaignait à chaque fois qu'il devait le porter.

- Fais attention, p'tit gars.

Sam se contorsionna contre le muscle et l'os de l'aile de Gabriel, prenant une petite et duveteuse poignée de plumes et le regardant par dessus. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, puis lentement, laborieusement, se redressa sur ses pieds. Lâchant les plumes, il enfonça un index dans l'aile à laquelle elles étaient attachées.

- Bouge, ordonna-t-il clairement de sa jeune voix haut perchée.

Gabriel obéit, repliant son aile dans son dos. Sam, entendant le bruissement des plumes, s'avança de nouveau, faisant de petits pas précaires. Il insistait pour marcher autant qu'il le pouvait, depuis qu'il avait apprit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout correctement. Gabriel gardait un œil attentif sur lui.

Sam étant temporairement en équilibre, Gabriel leva les yeux depuis l'endroit où il était assis sur le sol pour le surveiller, s'assurant que Dean n'avait pas remarqué que la chute de son jeune frère avait été stoppée par quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Heureusement pour eux, il ne semblait pas du tout prêter attention à Sam. Il était penché sur une feuille d'exercices sur la petite table, entièrement concentré sur ça à la place, une main tenant bizarrement un crayon tronqué et l'autre tiraillant ses cheveux courts.

Le plus âgé des deux garçons Winchester venait juste d'entrer en CP, et trouvait ça assez difficile de continuer à faire ses devoirs. Gabriel pensait qu'il pourrait être en fait plutôt brillant, et pourrait réussir à l'école si on lui avait donné la moitié d'une chance, mais son père ne l'avait pas fait. Face à tout l'entraînement, les classes de Dean ne faisaient pas le poids.

C'était terrible, mais Dean n'était pas la responsabilité de Gabriel. C'était son problème principal que la même chose puisse arriver à Sam, quand il serait assez âgé pour l'école. L'enfant montrait déjà des signes qu'il était un petit génie. Écraser cela avant même que ça n'ait eu une chance de grandir serait un crime – un que Gabriel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter en silence.

Et Sam avait trébuché de nouveau. Gabriel l'attrapa (avec ses mains cette fois, à la place de ses ailes), et le releva. Sam frappa ses membres avec irritation jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse partir.

- Non, dit Sam fermement, secouant la tête.

Il était dans une phase assez indépendante en ce moment. Qui disparaissait à la seconde où il voulait un peu d'attention, mais Gabriel voulait bien le lui pardonner. Il aimait les enfants. Chanceux qu'ils étaient, les enfants humains étaient assez différents des oisillons angéliques, mais les principes de bases étaient les mêmes.

- Non, Gabiel.

- Qui est Gabiel, Sammy ?

Dean, apparemment en demande de distraction, regardait Sam. Sa tête était calée sur sa main, crayon et feuille tristement abandonnés à côté de lui.

Sam montra du doigt le visage de Gabriel. Dean regarda, ne vit rien à part du vide, et secoua la tête.

- T'es fou, annonça-t-il avec la sagesse infinie de ses six ans, et retourna à ses devoirs.

Sam s'assit (hum, en fait, il tira simplement ses jambes sous lui – s'asseoir était un art délicat, et un art qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore) et regarda Gabriel. Il ne savait pas ce que ce mot voulait dire. Il avait un vocabulaire assez impressionnant pour son âge, s'adressant à tous ceux qu'il connaissait par leur nom et reconnaissant l'appellation de beaucoup d'objets, mais il apprenait encore. Et la lettre "r" continuait à lui échapper.

- On s'en fiche, mon pote, assura Gabriel, étendant ses ailes pour être mieux installé et se penchant en arrière contre un des lits, joignant les doigts derrière sa tête. Sam, désormais trop grand pour un berceau, dormait dans l'un d'eux avec Dean. Gabriel se perchait sur ses pieds et le surveillait comme un faucon veillant sur ses rêves.

- Tu... apprendras ce que ça veut dire un jour.

Malheureusement. Être élevé comme un chasseur serait vraiment mauvais pour le pauvre petit Sammy, lui collant l'étiquette de l'exclu. Être constamment suivit par un ange que personne ne pouvait voir rendrait les choses mille fois pire.

Mais il dégomma l'alternative d'une pichenette. Développer des pouvoirs qui feraient de lui un monstre aux yeux de sa famille, combattre les projets des chiens-chiens d'Azazel pour prouver sa valeur, libérer Lucifer, se perdre quand il lui dirait oui, battre son propre frère à mort pour suivre un scénario qui avait été écrit des centaines et des centaines d'années avant sa naissance. Si Sam apprenait tout ça un jour, en dépit de tous les efforts de Gabriel, alors il serait probablement ravi qu'être appelé un fou soit la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Sam sembla satisfait de la réponse de Gabriel. Il essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds, perdit l'équilibre et tomba de nouveau. Gabriel se releva sur ses genoux et replia ses ailes, redressant Sam en position verticale. Il se fit de nouveau frapper les mains en récompense de ses efforts.

- Non, Gabiel, le réprimanda Sam.

Gabriel le laissa aller, et Sam lui tourna abruptement le dos. Les pas incertains qu'il commença à faire étaient ponctués par le bruit frustré que faisait Dean en frappant la surface laminée de la table.

- Arrête. Je peux le faire.

- Tu peux le faire ? répéta Gabriel, nettement ravi par ce qui avait l'apparence d'une complète phrase articulée.

- Non. Je peux le faire.

"Je" était Sam, actuellement. "Tu" était tous les autres.

- Pas besoin de toi.

- Pas besoin de moi, hein ?

Sam vacilla de nouveau en avant. Gabriel le rattrapa, par télékinésie, avant que sa tête ne puisse se cogner au cadre de lit tranchant en bois de mauvaise qualité. Il repoussa une boucle noisette de devant les yeux de Sam quand il se tourna pour le regarder méchamment.

- Heureusement pour toi, je n'y crois pas.

* * *

- C'est quoi ?

La main potelé d'un enfant de trois ans était plongée dans les plumes du côté d'une des ailes à demi-repliées de Gabriel. Il le sentit tirailler un peu, tordant, mais se dit qu'il ne faisait que les toucher. Une chose qu'il avait fait de plus en plus souvent en grandissant, et décidait que s'il ne pouvait pas voir la forme de ces choses douces accrochées au dos de son Gabriel (il pouvait finalement prononcer le "r"), alors il les toucherait. Gabriel le laissait faire alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures pour lui, s'occupant pendant que John et Dean ne regardaient pas les lacets se nouer tout seuls. Il se maudit pour avoir permis ça quand, après avoir posé cette question, Sam arracha une grosse poignée de plumes.

Gabriel retint un cri de douleur, et à peu près trente injures en langues variées, Grâce à John, Sam pouvait déjà jurer un anglais très coloré. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir jurer en énochien.

- Ne.., Gabriel haletait, ses ailes complètement repliées après l'attaque subie par l'une des leurs, ...fait pas ça. Okay, Sammy ? Ça fait mal comme – ça fait vraiment très mal, et ces trucs prennent des décades pour repousser.

Le sale gamin n'écoutait pas. Il ne semblait même pas avoir réalisé qu'il avait blessé son gardien. En fait, il examinait la touffe de plumes qu'il avait arrachée, fasciné. Elles étaient devenues visibles aussitôt qu'elles ne furent plus attachées à Gabriel. Elles étaient d'un blanc pur, brillant, marquant leur propriétaire comme un archange, et brûlaient légèrement d'un gris iridescent, tout au bout, rappelant les feux de l'Enfer. Et il y avait de petits colliers de sang lumineux à la fin de chaque calame. Gabriel était fortement tenté de changer les cheveux de Sam en serpents. Ou peut-être de juste arracher d'un coup sec un petit morceau de lui – histoire de lui donner un aperçu de sa propre médecine.

Mais, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas faire. Déjà pour la simple raison qu'il était aussi vieux que l'univers lui-même, à peu de choses près, et Sam n'avait que trois ans.

- Plumes, annonça Sam, sonnant fier de lui pour l'analyse. Comme un oiseau !

- Euh... non.

Gabriel envisagea de se lancer dans l'explication des nombreuses différences entre les plumes d'oiseaux et les plumes d'anges, puis décida qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il avait oublié la majorité d'entre elles, de toute façon.

Entendant les bottes de John claquer contre le fin tapis de la chambre de motel, Gabriel acheva hâtivement de s'occuper des chaussures de Sam et s'enleva du chemin. Le dessous de son aile pulsait de douleur, pire que d'être rejeté par une femme qu'il avait faite lui-même, mais il devait attendre de trouver un moyen pour que Sam n'arrache plus jamais ses plumes.

- Tu as fait ça tout seul ? demanda John à Sam, s'accroupissant et prenant l'une des baskets avec le pied de Sam dans ses mains. Il montra les lacets noués. Sam regarda Gabriel, et acquiesça.

- Dean ne t'a pas aidé ?

- Papa, j'étais là pendant tout ce temps, appela Dean depuis l'autre côté du lit. Il y avait une dose de fierté dans sa voix quand il dit :

- Il a du l'faire tout seul.

Sam leva les yeux vers Gabriel de nouveau, et celui-ici haussa les sourcils en pressant son index sur ses lèvres. Sam pouffa de rire. Gabriel l'aidait à mettre ses chaussures, pendant que ses petites mains étaient un peu trop maladroites, encore, pour le faire lui-même. Mais elles semblaient avoir assez de dextérité pour le plumer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

John prit la main fermée de Sam et l'ouvrit, exposant toutes les plumes angéliques. Le sang avait cessé de fuir et avait été absorbé par les barbillons, et les plumes uniques courbées avaient commencé à s'emmêler avec la moiteur des mains de Sam.

- Sammy, est-ce que tu les as prises des oreillers ?

Sam secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour dire à son père d'où il tenait réellement les plumes, mais John ne remarqua pas qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Il les prit juste de la main de son fils et les jeta dans la poubelle de la chambre.

- Ne fais pas ça. On pourrait devoir payer pour ça si tu en prends trop.

Soulevant Sam de là où il était assis au bord du lit, John le porta jusqu'à Dean et le reposa, regardant ses deux fils se rapprocher immédiatement pour se prendre la main. Gabriel passa près de lui dans le but de rester près d'eux, et Sam le regarda faire avec ses grands yeux.

- Okay, prenez vos affaires, et allez à –, commença John.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester seuls, l'interrompit Dean. Je peux prendre soin de Sammy.

Gabriel n'avait personnellement aucun doute sur le fait qu'il pouvait. Tout spécialement avec un peu d'aide – Sam n'était pas vraiment un enfant difficile, tant que vous vous en occupiez correctement. John n'était pas aussi confiant dans les aptitudes de Dean.

- Je vais être absent pendant deux semaines.

Hissant un sac molletonné sur son épaule, John ouvrit la porte et poussa Sam et Dean dehors. D'une torsion de ses ailes (de ses ailes _toujours _blessées), Gabriel les rejoignit. Sam leva sa main libre, celle qui ne tenait pas celle de Dean, pour attraper son jeans.

- Peut-être plus. Tu dois aller à l'école, et Sammy a besoin de quelqu'un pour le surveiller pendant ce temps.

La propriétaire de cet endroit, de ce qu'en savait Gabriel pour avoir écouté les conversations entêtées entre John et Dean, était volontaire pour surveiller les deux jeunes Winchester pendant que leur père était hors de la ville. Peut-être qu'il doutait juste qu'une vieille femme possédant un motel miteux soit une menace. Probablement correct.

- Je vous appelle dès que je peux, dit John à Dean, sortant de la pièce et verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Garde un œil sur lui, fit-il en montrant le plus jeune, puis se tourna pour se diriger vers l'Impala. Dean croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine (autant qu'il le pouvait en tenant toujours la main de son frère) et marmonna quelque chose qui sonnait obscène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? demanda-t-il, regardant l'autre main de Sam. Il devait avoir remarqué qu'elle ne tenait que de l'air.

- Gabriel, répondit promptement Sam. Gabriel se pencha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui tirant un couinement de plaisir surpris.

- Qui est Gabriel ? Dean sonnait comme s'il ne pouvait pas plus s'en ficher.

Il commençait juste à tirer Sam vers l'entrée et le petit espace de vie derrière. Sam suivit admirablement, et se débrouilla pour garder son emprise sur le denim par la même occasion.

- Je pense qu'il a des ailes – comme un oiseau, répondit Sam.

Gabriel devait faire de petits pas accordés avec lui pour lui permettre de toujours le tenir. Il renifla un peu à la prochaine chose qu'il dit.

- Je peux pas les voir, mais je sens les plumes. Et j'en ai arraché un peu. Il leva les yeux vers Gabriel, suçant sa lèvre du bas, et ses grands yeux brillaient d'excuses. Enfin. "Désolé."

- Pas grave, répondit Gabriel à contre cœur.

Dean râla bruyamment que des ailes invisibles ne faisaient aucun sens, et Sam cria en retour que les plumes étaient dans leur poubelle et qu'il pourrait les sortir quand ils y retourneraient, et que personne ne faisait attention à Gabriel. Ils restèrent dans l'entrée du motel jusqu'à ce que leur père ait quitté le parking et ait disparu sur la route. Dean frappa à la porte d'à côté avec sa paume ouverte, tenait toujours fermement la main de Sam.

Gabriel sentit le picotement des sortilèges, des runes et des talismans à la seconde où la poignée pivota, une sensation qui rampa à travers la peau sensible sous ses plumes comme des fourmis noires. Quelque chose de dégoûtant faisait de son mieux pour se cacher, lui et les augures qui accompagnaient ça en général. Ce qui, devina-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'il sentait finalement une bouffée de l'aura véritable de la chose, devait être des éclairs brillants et du bétail mutilé.

Cela faisait un millénaire qu'il ne s'était pas dressé devant un démon, un des chiens-chiens de Lucifer. Il les évitait – ils étaient de visqueuses petites pertes de temps, et étaient chiantes comme, et bien, l'endroit qui les avait engendré. Et ils l'évitaient, lui, haïssant instinctivement tous les anges qui n'étaient pas celui mis en cage au dessus d'eux.

Il se rappelait encore comment se débrouiller avec eux, de toute façon. Quand celui habitant la propriétaire gériatrique du motel traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte, les ailes de Gabriel s'ouvrirent dans toute leur envergure. L'une frôla le mur du bâtiment avec ses plumes à la force titanesque. L'autre s'étira dans le parking. Elles projetaient une lumière blanche sur Sam et Dean, tous deux inconscients du phénomène.

Il y avait un autre visage derrière l'humain, flétri de peur, et monstrueux. Auréolé d'une grasse fumée noire. Mais, bien sûr, en présence d'un ange, ça ne pouvait pas continuer à avoir l'air totalement normal, même à un niveau purement corporel. D'un son tremblotant, les yeux bleu d'eau devinrent noirs. Gabriel était juste soulagé que le vaisseau soit encore caché dans suffisamment d'ombre pour les masquer à Sam. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à propos des démons ou des choses comme eux. Pas maintenant.

- Azazel t'as envoyé, hein ? demanda-t-il plaisamment.

Sam leva les yeux vers eux, confus, pendant que Dean montrait des signes d'impatience. La démone découvrit le bout de ses dents.

- Ta race n'a aucune juridiction ici, cracha-t-elle. Pas en anglais. Les deux garçons sous l'étendue des ailes de Gabriel bougèrent leur tête dans le même geste de confusion.

- Ce candidat, comme tous les autres, sera guidé par nous, et seulement pas nous. Les anges ne le toucherons pas.

- Wow, observa Gabriel. C'est un genre de nouveau dialecte sumérien, non ? Tu es là depuis longtemps.

Il tendit la main pour attraper les doigts de Sam de sur son jeans, et prit sa petite main. Il ignora sa question murmurée sur quelle langue l'autre parlait.

- Peu importe. Tu n'étendras pas un seul appendice fumeux sur cette petite abomination, mon cœur. Tous les autres sont encore dans la partie, vas-y, mais Sammy Winchester est à moi. Il enserra la main de Sam, enroulant ses ailes en protecteur autour de lui et de son frère aîné. Je te ferais frire comme un chips de là où je me tiens si tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Tu as violé un accord entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, siffla le démon, sa voix s'écoulant avec une hostilité acide et un son grave.

Gabriel était surpris. La plupart du temps, ces choses rentraient la queue et s'enfuyaient en courant en présence d'une paire d'aile ; spécialement quand ils faisaient face à un archange.

- Ni Azazel ni Lilith ne laisseront passer ça. Tu le sais.

- Nah, je pari que si... allez, kiddo.

Gabriel rapprocha Sam un peu plus avec de gentilles poussées de ses ailes. Les démons pouvaient se téléporter, et il ne prendrait aucun risque avec sa charge.

- T'vois, je ne viole aucun accord. Absolument aucun.

Après qu'il ait parlé et que le démon ait sifflé un peu, Dean retira sa main de celle de Sam et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, louchant entre la lumière du soleil et les ténèbres avant de lancer un regard de mépris à la vieille femme. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse savoir qu'il pouvait être possédé, ou qu'il était en danger. Ou même qu'une portion de plumes divines se tenait entre lui et un suppôt de l'Enfer.

- C'est trop bizarre, déclara-t-il, comme s'il employait quelque ancien et parfait savoir à l'attention de tous ceux à portée de voix. Sammy... rentrons.

Gabriel pouvait sentir la gêne dans la voix de Dean, la peur du gardien. Ses instincts lui disaient que quelque chose clochait, et qu'il devait se sortir d'ici, lui et sa famille – il allait faire un très bon chasseur. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet à ce moment.

- Tiens le coup, amuse-gueule, contra-t-il. J'ai presque fini ici. Il tenait fermement la main de Sam, et Sam resta. Ce qui voulait dire que Dean restait aussi.

- On a dit qu'on ne s'occuperait pas de l'Épée avant qu'il ne soit en âge, et vous avez accepté de ne pas – le démon commençait à hausser la voix, ses yeux brillants et ses mains serrées en serres crochues.

Elle ne devait juste pas savoir qui et ce qu'il était. Ou elle avait vraiment une opinion surévaluée d'elle-même si elle pensait qu'il n'était pas une menace. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne la supportait plus. Il la coupa.

___- Je __n'ai jamais accepté quoi que ce soit, argumenta-t-il. Je suis un libéral. Pas mis un pied au Paradis depuis les années qui ont suivit le bannissement de Lucifer, et je n'ai rien dit à propos de vos plans pour ces enfants. Mon nom est Gabriel, et je ne suis pas lié par votre minable petit arrangement._

_Il amena Sam devant lui, pour que son dos soit collé à ses genoux, et croisa ses plumes volantes devant lui pour en faire un grillage illuminé de blanc. Aucun démon ne passerait jamais ça._

_- T'as compris ? Ou on a besoin d'un rappel ?_

Le démon le fixait avec ses yeux plantés sur lui. La fumée à l'intérieur de son vaisseau se troubla. Gabriel soupira bruyamment et théâtralement.

- Le mien, dit-il avec précision, tapotant Sam sur le haut de sa tête échevelée. Cette fois, il ne le regarda pas, et ne bougea pas du tout. Il trembla légèrement, comme effrayé. Gabriel s'en sentit mal.

- Pas le tiens. Regarde-le mal, et je te déchiquetterais si vite que tes cornes en tournoierons. Son sourire étincela. Maintenant, va -

La porte claqua de son propre chef avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase, faisant trembler presque tout le bâtiment violemment. Dean sursauta et recula avec un petit cri, puis secoua la tête et dit un mot qu'il, considérant son âge, ne devrait même pas connaître. Sam se tourna et étreignit fermement les jambes de Gabriel, enfonçant son visage entre ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix étouffée par le denim et la peau. C'était quoi ? T'as fait quoi ?

- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter, Sam. Gabriel lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Prend ton frère, d'accord ? On va retourner à votre chambre. Quand votre père rentrera, vous pourrez tous les deux lui dire que la vieille peau a changé d'avis à propos de vous garder.

- Hum...

Sam était toujours, bien évidemment, nerveux alors qu'ils retournaient à la chambre. Tout comme Dean, mais il arrivait mieux à le cacher.

- Tout va bien.

Gabriel entoura la tête de Sam d'une main rassurante, et pressa une aile puissante contre son dos. Il le touchait de ses ailes de plus en plus dernièrement.

- Vous êtes saufs.

L'endroit dépouillé sur le côté de son aile, là où les plumes avaient été arrachées, ne faisait plus mal.

* * *

Les doigts de Sam appuyèrent sur le papier glacé du livre d'images, découvrant avec excitation un mot particulier du bout de son ongle. Une fois que le mot fut parfaitement indiqué, il alla à l'image correspondante, puis retourna au mot. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il leva les yeux vers Gabriel avec un sourire qui pourrait illuminer l'Enfer.

- "Cheval", proclama-t-il avec importance. C'est ce qu'est ce mot. Ça dit "cheval".

Gabriel lui retourna son sourire, sachant à quel point l'excitation de Sam pouvait être contagieuse. Ayant ses plumes rangées sous la peau du dos de son vaisseau, il était adossé au mur avec sa charge, un bras à demi autour de lui. Le lire qu"ils" étaient en train de lire était posé sur le ventre de Sam, le faisant paraître tout petit. Gabriel l'aurait bien porté lui-même, mais John et Dean étaient tous deux présents. Et il n'était pas moins invisible qu'il y a quelques années de cela.

- Tu le prononces comme il faut, encouragea-t-il. Okay, Sammy. Maintenant... Il repoussa d'une pichenette le doigt de Sam et le remplaça par le sien, suivant du bout le dessous des trois phrases simples sur la page entière. Tu crois que tu pourrais te débrouiller avec le truc entier ?

Sam lui lança un regard blessé, presque insulté, avant de lire toute la page avec facilité. Gabriel avait parlé anglais depuis le jour où c'était devenu une langue, et ne pouvait trouver aucune faute dans sa prononciation ou dans sa diction. Ou dans, et bien, quoi que ce soit. Il plantait parfois sur de simples mot une fois tous les trente-six du mois (comme "cheval"), mais quels que soient les intentions ou le but, il pouvait lire aussi parfaitement que quelqu'un de deux fois son âge. Peut-être même mieux.

Cela fascinait complètement Gabriel ; un Dean bien-pensant raflait des livres simples pour son jeune frère à chaque fois qu'il allait à la bibliothèque ; John semblait trop préoccupé par d'autres choses pour y faire plus attention. Quatre ans n'avaient pas suffit à atténuer la douleur de la perte de sa femme.

- Regarde-toi. Gabriel lui donna un coup de coude d'un air conspirateur. Tu es un prodige. Tu peux faire la page suivante ?

- Oui...

Mais, à la place de lire les quelques lignes de la page opposée, Sam posa ses paumes contre le dos du livre et le repoussa de son ventre. Alors qu'il cognait contre le bois usé du sol, John et Dean lui jetèrent momentanément un regard. Ils étaient assis à la petite table de la chambre, et John faisait la lecture à Dean à propos des poltergeists tout en scribouillant dans le journal qu'il gardait. Après une seconde, ils y retournèrent, désintéressés.

- Je veux pas.

- Ah bon ?

Gabriel était presque sûr de connaître la réponse. Sam était un gamin intelligent, et il ne se satisfaisait plus des livres d'images depuis un moment.

- C'est nul. Sam croisa ses bras sur son petit torse, levant les yeux vers Gabriel. J'en ai marre.

- Okay... peux pas vraiment te blâmer, Sammy, concéda Gabriel. Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lire maintenant ?

- Un gros livre, répondit Sam, désignant les piles que son père et son frère avaient sur la table. Gabriel haussa les sourcils. C'était des livres extrêmement difficiles, vieux et compliqués et remplis de traditions discutables à propos de comment les Winchester apprenaient à chasser. Il était pratiquement sûr que John avait des problèmes avec ça.

- Je suppose que tu pourrais essayer, dit-il circonspect. Il gardait et surveillait Sammy Winchester depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que le gamin n'accepterait pas non comme réponse. Quand il ferait sa crise d'adolescence, il deviendrait une sainte horreur.

Gabriel espérait à moitié qu'il serait là pour voir ça, et à moitié qu'il n'y serait pas. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il ait fait complètement dérailler le destin gravé-dans-la-pierre de Sam avait ça et soit passé à autre chose.

Mais il préférait ne vraiment pas penser au jour où il devrait partir parce qu'il ne serait plus nécessaire. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi.

- Je veux celui-là, annonça Sam, désignant du doigt un livre près de la chaise de son père qui avait été enterré en dessous de trois autres et d'un paquet de lettres. Ses doigts et ses mains commençaient à perdre leur rondeur de bébé, et semblaient grandir plus vite que le reste de son corps. Il serait bientôt un chiot essayant d'attraper ses propres paluches.

Gabriel s'appuya contre le mur, lisant le titre du livre qui était imprimé sur la tranche "Le Rameau d'Or", de James Frazer. Et bien, personne ne pourrait dire que Sam avait visé trop bas.

- Tu va le chercher ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Sam, qui secoua la tête. Gabriel soupira profondément, roulant des yeux exagérément, et se mit sur ses pieds.

Rapporter des choses pour Sam quand il ne voulait pas aller les prendre lui-même était toujours une farce. Invoquer le livre depuis les deux mètres environ qui les séparaient de lui aurait été plus simple et plus rapide ; il avait juste besoin de tourner une seule plume dans l'enveloppe de ses ailes. Mais la soudaine disparition puis réapparition d'un énorme livre était la garantie assurée d'attirer l'attention des deux plus vieux Winchester.

Alors il devait faire autrement, faire voler les rideaux à l'autre bout de la pièce pour que John et Dean les regardent et pas le livre qui glisserait de sous les autres, puis faire en sorte qu'une ampoule d'une des lampes ait une combustion spontanée alors qu'il ramenait le livre là où se trouvait Sam, _puis _allumer une alarme de voiture à l'extérieur pendant qu'il parachutait le livre sur le petit torse. Sam y reporta son attention pendant que John regardait à l'extérieur et que Dean réparait l'ampoule.

- Tes jambes ne sont pas cassées, se plaignit Gabriel, s'installant à ses côtés et appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Pourquoi je continue à faire des trucs comme ça pour toi ?

- Parc'que je suis trop cool. Sam ouvrit le livre, feuilletant les premières pages habituelles.

- Parc'que t'es vraiment cool ?

- Et parc'que tu m'aimes.

S'installant contre Gabriel, Sam plaça le livre pour qu'il soit étalé dans leurs girons respectifs. C'était un peu bizarre, considérant leur différence de taille, mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

Gabriel cligna des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ne put pas penser un seul mot, et le ferma de nouveau. Il était un archange. Il ne _ressentait_ pas comme un humain. Il ne pouvait pas – en théorie. Quelque soit le genre d'amour qu'il était supposément capable de ressentir, il devait être dirigé envers Dieu, puis ses frères, puis l'humanité. Comme un tout, par envers des individuels. Et peut-être un collègue. S'il avait assez de chance pour en trouver un.

Mais Sam...

Il devait y penser un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Sam montrait un certain mot sur la toute première page. Gabriel lui répondit.

- Hum.Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Et si j'le lisais pour toi ?

Gabriel lui prit le livre. Sam se détendit complètement.

- Tu peux suivre avec moi.

- D'ac.

* * *

- Sam. Avec qui joues-tu ?

Gabriel sursauta quand il entendit la voix. Jeune, féminine, amicale – il n'avait pas remarqué la surveillante du jardin d'enfants de Sam venir. Il devait être doux, depuis que ses ailes étaient sorties et tout ça. Il devrait vraiment porter plus d'attention à son environnement.

Sam, qui creusait dans la terre avec un bâton (et apprenant à Gabriel absolument toutes les choses qu'il savait à propos des vers de terre d'un air suffisant), posa la tige et leva les yeux vers sa maîtresse. Elle était blonde, bien habillée. Vraiment pas moche du tout, mais Gabriel s'était tenu loin des femmes humaines (et des hommes) depuis presque cent ans maintenant. Ses goûts actuels tendaient uniquement vers les divinités païennes et ses propres créations. Il n'avait pas été voir ailleurs depuis un moment.

- Personne.

Sam enserra ses genoux, accroupi, et le femme n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Gabriel était là quand Dean l'avait prévenu de ne pas parler à son "ami imaginaire" à l'école.

- Les gens vont penser que t'es fou, expliquait-il, aidant Sam à mettre sa veste.

Gabriel avait roulé des yeux au départ, avant d'acquiescer avec réticence au conseil, pendant qu'il ajustait la veste de la manière qu'il savait lui plaire. C'était mieux qu'il ne parle de lui à personne.

- Je t'ai vu parler, dit le professeur avec douceur. Sam tendit le bras pour attraper de nouveau le bâton et commença à creuser dans la terre du terrain de jeu.

- Non.

Il secoua la tête, doucement, ses cheveux noirs rebondissant, puis s'essuya le front d'une main marbrée de saleté. Gabriel étendit ses ailes. C'était un beau jour et, en conséquence, un jour chaud de saison. Comme ça, la lumière pourrait toujours atteindre Sam, mais il serait à l'abri de la chaleur oppressante.

Une partie de l'ombre invisible de ses ailes devait avoir atteint le professeur, parce qu'elle cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules avec gêne. Faisant un pas en arrière pour se retrouver dans un endroit où la température avait du sens (un mouvement qui était sans aucun doute inconscient), elle parla de nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres enfants, au moins ? demanda-t-elle, se pencha suffisamment pour appuyer ses mains entre ses genoux et être d'un niveau un peu plus proche de celui de Sam.

- Tu pourrais te faire des amis.

Sam continua simplement à creuser, étalant de la terre tout autour de lui dans le processus. Gabriel envisageait de le conduire à la baignoire une fois qu'ils rentreraient chez eux quand finalement, il secoua la tête. Sam leva les yeux vers la maîtresse, ses yeux d'un vert brillant à cause de l'arbre qui poussait près d'eux.

- Mon grand frère dit que j'en ai pas besoin, lui dit-il solennellement. On va pas vivre ici très longtemps.

Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Gabriel avait laissé Sam seul environ quinze minutes le jour précédent dans le but de quadriller le motel. C'était une précaution qu'il avait prise dans chacun des endroits que les Winchester avaient surveillés depuis que Sam avait eut trois ans, et qu'ils aient fait face à ce démon. Il ne voulait juste pas être surpris de nouveau. Dean devait lui avoir parlé à ce moment, à propos de combien de temps ils resteraient dans cette ville-là.

Gabriel ne doutait pas que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. John n'avait été attiré ici que par une simple chasse au fantôme, et il était devenu plutôt bon pour ce genre de trucs ces cinq dernières années. Il en aurait fini en quelques jours.

Mais ce n'était pas la question. Sam n'était qu'un petit enfant. Il avait besoin de plus d'amis qu'un ange et que son grand frère – même s'il les quitterait bientôt.

- Kiddo, dit-il.

Sam fixa son regard sur lui mais ne dit rien, juste comme on le lui avait apprit.

- Va jouer avec quelqu'un d'autres, d'accord ? Tu vas devenir zinzin si tu ne traînes qu'avec moi.

Sam s'agita dans la poussière. Probablement qu'elle s'incrustait profondément dans le denim de son jeans, mais Gabriel, qui n'avait jamais et ne ferait jamais la lessive, ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il piqua le sol de son bâton, sa bouche bougeant légèrement alors qu'il mordait l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'irais avec toi, offrit Gabriel, rentrant ses ailes dans son dos et se dressant sur ses pieds. Après une seconde, Sam le suivit, prenant très discrètement une poignée de son jeans pour rester près de lui. Gabriel ébouriffa ses cheveux sans y penser, avant d'enlever précipitamment sa main, espérant que la maîtresse penserait que la brise avait fait ça.

- J'y vais, lui dit Sam, avant de suivre Gabriel de l'autre côté de la cour de récré.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes (une distance que Sam avait commencé à juger bien trop correctement ces derniers temps), il leva les yeux vers lui et fit la moue, relâchant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Gabriel, je veux pas –

- Oh, allez, arrête de pleurnicher, ordonna Gabriel, étirant une aile juste assez pour qu'il puisse entourer la taille minuscule de Sam avec. Sam s'était habitué à tout à propos de ses ailes ; il ne fut pas surpris quand il tourna le visage pour fourrer son nez dans ses plumes.

- Ça sera pas si horrible. Je serais là tout le temps.

Sam acquiesça en silence, ajustant sa prise sur le jeans de Gabriel et le serrant comme s'il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

* * *

C'était la kermesse pour la classe de CP de Sam.

Sans surprise, John – traquant une sorcière de trois cent ans dans les bois – ne s'était pas montré. Sam n'avait pas semblé très étonné. Gabriel savait qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait au courant de ce que faisait son père ; lui et Dean avaient été très attentifs à le garder dans l'ignorance à ce propos, et Gabriel n'allait pas rejeter l'opportunité de le laisser le découvrir par lui-même (et il pensait que Sam n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur les démons pour s'en protéger). Mais Sam était suffisamment âgé pour comprendre que sa famille n'était pas exactement normale, sans mère, sans adresse fixe, avec un père célibataire qui travaillait constamment, et un frère qui ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il faisait même si ce n'était définitivement pas de la mécanique.

- Nope, il est occupé. J'ai comprit, dit Sam à Gabriel.

La plupart des autres enfants promenaient leurs parents d'un côté ou de l'autre de la pièce, parlant avec excitation. Puisqu'il n'avait personne à promener – Gabriel, l'ayant accompagné tous les jours, était plutôt habitué à l'endroit – il était assit à son bureau, se penchant sur un crayon de couleur et son travail. Gabriel était perché sur le bureau de son voisin, les jambes repliées et les ailes en sécurité dans son vaisseau.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Vraiment ? Gabriel haussa un sourcil, sceptique à l'affirmation. Si mon Père ne se montrait pas pour quelque chose comme ça, je serais carrément énervé.

Quand il vivait encore au Paradis, comme un ange qui se respecte, et avait été assigné aux Portes, son Père regardait quasiment à chaque fois qu'il les ouvrait. Cela faisait se sentir bien.

- Qui c'est, ton père ? demanda Sam, regardant vers lui alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper un crayon marron clair. Ils étaient dispersés partout sur son bureau, dans un arc-en-ciel brisé, et certains étaient tombés sur le sol. Gabriel les avait presque fait léviter pour les ramener afin que personne ne marche dessus, mais s'était rappelé où il était juste à temps.

- Ehh...on s'en fout, répondit-il avec un geste de la main, secouant la tête. Je Lui ai pas parlé depuis des années, de toute façon. Lui ou aucun de mes frères. Toute la famille est dingue, crois-moi.

Sam reposa son crayon, puis croisa ses avant-bras sur le dessin pour le cacher. Il reporta toute son attention sur Gabriel, ses yeux clairs grand ouverts et masqués par une frange de cheveux bruns. Il avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Mais, pour quelque raison bizarre, il donnait des coups quand ses cheveux étaient coupés. Il ne pouvait juste pas le supporter.

- Est-ce que c'est Dieu ? demanda-t-il d'une vois sérieuse. Gabriel sentit ses ailes s'agiter sous le choc.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? dit-il, penchant la tête. C'était un geste qu'il avait emprunté aux oiseaux, et qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

- T'as des ailes et personne à part moi ne peut te voir.

Sam retourna à son dessin, toujours affalé dessus pour que Gabriel ne puisse pas en voir plus que le coin.

- Donc... je pense que t'es un ange.

- Où as-tu appris pour les anges ?

Ce n'était certainement pas de lui. Sam haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas.

Ce n'était pas si tiré par les cheveux. Dans une société à dominante judéo-chrétienne, les anges étaient probablement un truc que tous les enfants admettaient presque automatiquement.

- Mais, t'en es un ?

- Un ange ?

Gabriel débattit violemment avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait ou non le lui dire, et arriva assez rapidement à une conclusion. Il sortit une aile et l'étendit, caressant les cheveux trop longs de Sam avec le bout de ses plumes de vol.

- Kiddo... je suis que tu veux que je sois. D'accord ?

Sam cligna des yeux en le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, sinon ?

Il lui montra, faisant quelques derniers traits avec différents crayons avant de le lui tendre. Gabriel observa le bonhomme cireux d'un œil critique. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il regardait un portrait de lui-même. Cheveux longs, yeux bruns, avec de grandes ailes blanches. C'était maladroit, évidemment dessiné par un enfant, mais Sam laissait entrevoir un talent naissant pour l'art. De la modeste opinion de Gabriel, en tous cas.

- Wow.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à dire autre chose.

- T'aimes ?

Sam levait les yeux vers lui, son expression prudemment neutre. Comme s'il était effrayé d'être blessé. Elle se dissout en un sourire, cependant, quand Gabriel acquiesça. Il se trémoussa, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et un autre crayon tomba du bureau, se brisant en deux sur le sol.

Gabriel le répara et le remit à sa place sans le toucher. Il se ficha de qui pouvait voir.

* * *

- Tu ne crois pas que t'es un peu trop âgé pour avoir un ami imaginaire ?

Gabriel regarda les lèvres délicates de Sam s'affiner jusqu'à être presque invisibles. Ignorant soigneusement Dean, il balaya ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et se concentra sur l'ange assis en face de lui.

- T'as pas de trois ?

- Hmm...

Gabriel examina les paquets de cartes étalés devant lui, calés contre un oreiller tâché et négligemment recousu du motel. Sam avait pioché pour lui et avait tout rassemblé dans un jeu, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tenir de choses en face de Dean sans faire sonner toutes les alarmes que le Winchester avait.

- Je crois pas. Va à la pêche.

Il n'en avait vraiment aucun, ce qui était rare. Il était connu pour claquer du doigt et changer ses cartes pour ne pas avoir à en donner une seule, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle les yeux de Sam étaient suspicieux alors qu'il piochait.

- Je veux dire, je _suis_ parfaitement d'accord avec ça, continua Dean, battant ses propres cartes.

Gabriel savait qu'il l'était. Avant que John ne parte dans une chasse au gobelin quelques jours auparavant, Dean avait discuté avec lui pendant que Sam dormait. S'était disputé avec lui, en fait. Il lui avait dit qu'au moins, lui avait un compagnon constant qui n'était pas son père ou son frère aîné.

- Mais je ne pense pas que papa le soit.

- Papa n'est pas là, dit Sam sèchement, posant quelques cartes. La carte qu'il avait pioché devait être un trois. Ton tour, Dean.

- Génial. Dean leva ses yeux verts vers Sam, mais son jeune frère secoua la tête avec fermeté.

- Non, tu m'as demandé les deux dernières fois, dit-il. Il désigna Gabriel. Demande-lui. Il arrive à peine à jouer.

Dean regarda Gabriel, évidemment incertain. En fait, il regardait légèrement à sa gauche ; si ses ailes avaient été sorties, il serait en train de regarder les premières, et Gabriel aurait eut une bonne raison de lui mettre une claque. Dean ne voulait pas jouer au Go Fish avec l'ami imaginaire de son petit frère, mais il ne voulait pas non plus arrêter de jouer. Il avait déjà admit avoir un résumé de livre à faire et cherchait désespérément un moyen de procrastiner.

- Tu, euh, as un sept, Gabriel ? demanda-t-il avec réticence.

Gabriel en avait, en fait, des sept. Son index bougea et il devint un quatre.

- Va à la pêche, Dean-o.

Avec les années, Sam avait développé un vrai truc pour deviner quand Gabriel usait de magie. Il fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son petit torse.

- Change-le de nouveau, ordonna-t-il, et donne-le lui.

- C'est bon, c'est bon.

Gabriel rendit à la carte sa forme originale.

- Mais tu enlèves tout l'amusement du jeu. J'espère que tu réalises ça.

Sam étendit son bras de l'autre côté de l'oreiller et posa son doigt, par chance, sur le sept. Il s'en saisit et le tendit à Dean quand Gabriel acquiesça. Dean paraissait un peu impressionné par ce qu'il pensait probablement être un tour de base.

- Okay. Sérieusement maintenant...

Après avoir mise la nouvelle carte dans son jeu, Dean se racla la gorge et fixa Sam avec un regard appuyé. Sam repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux (en retard pour une coupe de cheveux... encore) et le regarda en retour avec précaution.

- Pas de soucis avec avoir un ami imaginaire. Juste... arrête de lui parler quand Papa est là, d'accord ? Il se mettrait en colère contre toi.

- Ton père devrait prendre des leçons de parentalité, observa Gabriel. Sam lui lança un regard.

- Quoi ? Il pourrait apprendre des trucs de _mon _père, et mon père est horrible.

- Et ne... ne fait pas _ça. _

Dean se pencha, attrapa le haut de la tête de Sam, et la tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face à nouveau. Il était gentil avec ça. Gabriel avait toujours admiré la façon qu'avait le plus âgé des Winchester de gérer son cadet, la manière dont il veillait sur lui. Entre le frère de Sam et son ange, il n'y avait aucune chance que quoi que ce soit ait la possibilité de poser son doigt sur lui.

- Quand Papa est à la maison, je pense que tu devrais faire semblant que Gabriel n'est plus là.

Sam hésitait, semblant sur le point de discuter. Gabriel décida qu'il était temps pour lui de parler.

- Kiddo, commença-t-il doucement. Des yeux noisette se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il a raison. Ton père n'a pas l'esprit ouvert, et tu deviens grand. Ce serait une bonne idée de parler uniquement quand nous sommes seuls.

Les sourcils de Sam se rejoignirent. Il reporta son regard sur Dean, et soupira.

- J'y penserais.

* * *

Noël, 1991. Une chambre froide et pauvrement meublée de motel. Sam se recroquevilla sous les couvertures heureusement lourdes du lit dans lequel il avait choisi de dormir tandis que son père était parti et qu'il n'avait pas à en partager un avec Dean, et Gabriel était perché sur le bord du matelas.

- Alors il a aimé, huh ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, ses ailes repliées mais brillantes d'une grâce douce.

Il était épuisé, et ne se sentait pas vraiment comme un archange en ce moment. Sam acquiesça autant qu'il le pouvait avec sa tête nichée dans l'oreiller.

- Ouais, répondit-il doucement. Ses yeux semblaient noirs, quelque part entre le brun et le bleu profond, et ils étaient à moitié fermés de fatigue.

- J'pense que ça l'a rendu plutôt heureux. Mais, t'crois... Gabriel, tu penses que j'aurais dû le donner à mon père ?

Il parlait de l'amulette (qui avait une aura vaguement intrigante) dont il avait fait don à son frère plus tôt dans la soirée. Gabriel savait qu'elle avait été initialement prévue pour John Winchester. Il n'avait pas été témoin de l'échange, car il avait été dehors dans le froid - il y avait des démons dans cette ville, et ils avaient besoin d'être prévenus que Sam (et, par extension, sa famille) était sous la protection féroce de quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient vraiment pas affronter.

- Non, assura Gabriel, se penchant pour poser une main sur le haut de la tête de Sam et la caresser doucement.

- Je pense que c'était une très bonne idée de la donner à ton frère. Il en fera probablement meilleur usage. Il l'appréciera plus.

Sam soupira, ses yeux se fermant totalement, se rencognant contre le contact.

- Suis juste inquiet que Oncle Bobby soit en colère contre moi.

- Bobby ?

Gabriel connaissait le vieux chasseur, son savoir et sa réserve d'artefacts, à cause de l'énorme quantité de temps que les frères Winchester passaient avec lui. Sa maison était conjurée contre un tas de choses, mais heureusement pas contre les anges. Il était aussi celui qui avait donné à Sam l'amulette.

- Sammy, penses-y. Tu connais cet homme aussi bien que moi. Je pari qu'on peut tous les deux se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne se mettra jamais en colère contre toi juste parce que Dean porte le collier à la place de John.

Hé, ça pourrait avoir été son plan tout le long. Gabriel ne serait certainement pas surpris. Ce type était aussi rusé que l'esprit coyote qui avait été le meilleur ami de Gabriel il y a quelques centaines d'années, et en avait deux fois le cerveau.

Sam se trémoussa un peu à l'utilisation du prénom de son père, mais ce fut sa seule réaction. Avec ses yeux toujours fermés, il demanda d'une voix endormie :

- Gabriel ?

- Ouais, kiddo ?

Gabriel garda une voix basse, et n'arrêta pas de le caresser. Les mains de son vaisseau étaient douces, chaudes. L'homme n'avait jamais beaucoup travaillé, et il n'avait certainement pas développé des callosités depuis que Gabriel le portait.

- J'ai froid, admit Sam.

Ses jambes, rassemblées contre son torse pour ne former qu'une petite bosse sous les couvertures, bougèrent légèrement.

- Et je ne veux pas dormir tout seul cette nuit.

Gabriel pencha la tête sans y penser. Sam n'avait pas demandé à être tenu (par lui, en tous cas – Dean était encore acceptable) depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Il devait se sentir bien seul.

- Dean – commença-t-il, juste pour informer Sam des autres options. Il fut interrompu.

- Je veux pas le réveiller. Appuyant fermement sur ses paupières closes, Sam remonta son menton de contre son torse, le remuant dans les couvertures.

- Gabriel... s'il-te-plaît ?

Et bien, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse dire non à ça. Enlevant ses chaussures, il se téléporta de l'autre côté du lit, s'allongeant sur les couvertures avec son torse pressé contre le dos de Sam. Il mit un bras autour de lui, puis sortit une de ses ailes et l'étendit aussi sur lui. Cela le garderait au chaud plus efficacement que n'importe quelle couverture. Sam avait grelotté un tout petit peu quand il s'était d'abord installé, mais ses mouvements saccadés disparurent après seulement quelques minutes.

Sa respiration s'apaisa en un rythme bienheureux et régulier de sommeil profond. Il reniflait de temps en temps, un signe révélateur de l'amorce d'une infection des voies respiratoires supérieures, mais Gabriel l'effaça avec un léger mouvement de la main. Il lui évitait quelques semaines misérables, mais n'y pensa pas plus que ça. Sam était sa responsabilité auto-désignée, qu'il devait protéger et défendre des démons, des anges, et de toutes sortes d'autres menaces.

Le câliner afin qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil et le guérir d'un rhume tombait tout à fait dans les paramètres de ces fonctions.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Gabriel avait une aile autour de Sam, le gardant près et le tenant enveloppé serré dans les plumes épaisses et moelleuses. À l'intérieur de ce cocon invisible, ses bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de ses jambes vêtues de jeans, son front reposait sur ses genoux, et ses épaules étaient secouées de temps en temps. Comme si quelqu'un avait mit un crochet entre eux et les secouaient chaque fois qu'il en avait envie.

- Allez, apaisa Gabriel, donnant une petite tape à Sam. Ça va aller. Quelque chose comme ça ne peut pas te blesser.

Sam ne dit rien. Il courba juste les épaules pour arrêter leur mouvement. Gabriel frotta en silence son alule sur le dessus de sa tête, sentant les cheveux réchauffée par le soleil, et se pencha en arrière contre les briques à l'extérieur du motel où les Winchester se logeaient actuellement.

Un bruit doux qui lui brisa le cœur échappa à Sam, mais il réussit à garder tout le reste enfermé à l'intérieur.

- Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi, assura Gabriel. Rien du tout. Tu es intelligent, tu es robuste... personne ne peut te raconter des mensonges sur toi-même.

- Si ce sont des mensonges, pourquoi les gens me disent des choses comme ça à chaque endroit où nous allons ? demanda Sam. Sa voix était étouffée à cause de sa position, et remplie de larmes qu'à dix ans, il se sentait trop vieux pour verser.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont jaloux, suggéra Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Il sentait les muscles de Sam se contracter, progressivement, contre le côté de ses ailes.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont raison.

Une note d'amertume s'était insinuée dans son ton neutre et vaincu.

- Hey - non. Oublie-ça, tout de suite, ordonna Gabriel, ses plumes s'agitant instinctivement à la simple suggestion. Certains enfants de ta classe t'ont donné des noms stupides. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils disent que tu es un monstre, ou un fou... ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'es.

Bizarre. Flippant. Cinglé. La Crevette. Pédé. Le chouchou du prof. Malade mental. Poule mouillée. Schizo. Fillette. Monstre ; c'était la favorite. Avec le Cinglé. Dans toutes les nouvelles écoles où Sam allait, la liste de noms qu'on lui avait donné s'agrandissait encore et encore. Gabriel trouvait ça extrêmement difficile de juste... laisser passer. Aujourd'hui, il avait dû se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas frapper les CM2, ou leur fait soudainement pousser une antenne, et que même leur mettre une baffe un par un avec le bout de ses ailes n'étaient pas une bonne idée.

- Mais je ne suis pas – je ne suis pas _normal. _

Sam releva finalement la tête, la frustration irradiant tellement de lui que cela faisait presque flancher physiquement Gabriel.

- Les autres enfants ne savent pas utiliser un fusil. Les autres enfants ne portent pas un couteau tout le temps. Les autres enfants ne déménagent pas tout le temps pour chasser des putains de _loups-garous._

- Hey, tu chasses des tas d'autres choses que les loups-garous, pointa Gabriel.

Il réalisa (une seconde trop tard) que ça n'était probablement pas la bonne chose à dire dans cette situation. Sam enfoui de nouveau son visage avec un grognement bas.

- Sammy-boy, personne n'est _normal. _Crois-moi ; je suis là depuis un bout de temps. Personne n'est normal, et personne n'est un montre. Surtout pas toi.

Les doigts de Sam se crispèrent dans le bleu usé du denim de son jeans. Il prit une grosse poignée du vieux tissu, le serrant fermement. Ses épaules tremblèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne relève la tête et fixe Gabriel à travers ses premières plumes. Même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ni vu pleurer, ses yeux étaient rouges et irrités aux coins.

- Ils me traitent de fou, commença-t-il, parce qu'ils m'ont entendu te parler ce midi.

Il posa la moitié inférieure de son visage contre ses genoux, l'expression sombre. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était si sourde et déformée que Gabriel n'aurait pas été capable de l'entendre sans audition angélique.

- Gabriel. Personne ne peut te voir ou t'entendre à part moi, et... c'est ce que font les fous, non ? Parler à des choses qu'ils sont les seuls à voir ? Des choses qui ne sont pas réelles.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'élargirent de surprise avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, et son aile se desserra légèrement d'autour de Sam.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas réel ?

Sam leva une main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux hirsutes, les dressant en épis.

- Je ne sais pas.

Gabriel devait s'avouer à lui-même qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. Le QI de Sam était très proche du niveau d'un génie, et il devait commencer à se demander pourquoi son "ami imaginaire" était encore si vivant et l'avait suivi depuis l'enfance. Il était logique qu'il commence à douter de sa propre santé mentale, aussi déchirant que cela puisse être à regarder pour lui.

- Sam, commença Gabriel, sa voix basse et sérieuse, tu n'es pas fou. Je ne suis pas une extrapolation de ton imagination.

- Si tu étais faux, tu dirais ça, remarqua Sam d'un son maussade, les yeux fixés sur Gabriel.

- Je dirais ça si j'étais vrai aussi.

Sa charge ne devait pas avoir trouvé un moyen de contredire cette logique, parce qu'il ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que ça a l'air réel ? Dis-moi si ça a l'air réel, Sammy.

Il enveloppa complètement la petite forme de son aile, lui créant un cocon complet et l'enfouissant dans les douces plumes molletonnées. Sam eut une exclamation étouffée et se débattit pour se libérer, rougissant et riant en même temps alors qu'il tombait sur béton chaud. Gabriel sourit narquoisement.

- Pourquoi tes plumes sentent le gâteau ? demanda Sam, après avoir reprit son souffle. Gabriel haussa les épaules alors qu'il ramenait ses ailes en arrière.

- Tu es ce que tu manges, je suppose. Et j'adore vraiment les choses sucrées.

Même s'il n'avait pas eut la chance de s'en faire livrer ces derniers temps avec toute son attention focalisée sur Sam. Amusant comme le sucre ne lui avait pas manqué.

Sam se remit en position assise, se frottant ses yeux rouges avec la paume de ses mains.

- Je dois arrêter d'avoir l'air de pleurer. Dean est sorti pour un rendez-vous ou un truc comme ça –

- Ouais. Je sais.

Petit bâtard irresponsable ; il avait de la chance qu'un archange soit là pour réparer sa négligence. Même si "petit" n'était pas exactement le bon mot pour lui. À quatorze ans, Dean faisait déjà quelques centimètres de plus que le vaisseau de Gabriel, ce qui le contrariait pour des raisons qu'il pensait ne jamais comprendre.

- ...mais il sera bientôt de retour, avec la clé de la chambre. S'agenouillant, il prit sa main et cligna des yeux vers Gabriel. Il retint un soupir ; il avait l'air encore pire.

- Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça, suggéra-t-il, posa une main sur les yeux de Sam. Quand il l'enleva, le problème était arrangé, et il reçut un sourire reconnaissant de Sam.

- Alors. Ça n'a pas l'air réel ?

- Okay. Okay, t'es réel, Gabriel. Sam roula des yeux, le geste exagéré. Arrête juste de m'embêter avec ça.

* * *

Cela prit une douzaine d'années humaines aux anges pour remarquer ce que Gabriel faisait avec le meilleur candidat au choix de Lucifer.

Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Azazel et ses disciples avait probablement été râler sur sa participation imprévue depuis qu'il avait chassé le premier d'entre eux avec son essai pour "guider" Sam, mais ses frères avaient toujours eu plus une mentalité "ça-fera-le-travail-tout-seul" quand ça concernait les grands, vastes plans de leur Père. Ils avaient probablement juste eu tendance à s'occuper des âmes au ciel tout ce temps, attendant que quelqu'un leur dise que les vaisseaux étaient en âge et que Lucifer avait démarré l'Apocalypse. L'un d'eux avait dû finalement tourner un œil occasionnel sur la Terre et réalisé que les choses ne suivaient pas exactement le script.

On était près des vacances d'été de 1995. Dean, allongé sur des oreillers dans son lit qu'il partageait temporairement avec son frère, avait évidemment abandonné son année. Sam, appuyé sur les jambes repliées de Dean, était toujours embourbé dans ses devoirs. Son livre d'anglais était ouvert dans son giron, son cahier en équilibre sur un de ses genoux.

- Qui était un auteur majeur entre 1910 et 1930 ? demanda-t-il, levant les yeux sans fixer personne en particulier.

- Si je savais, répondit aisément Dean.

- Ernest Hemingway, suggéra Gabriel.

John étant dehors "interrogeant des civils" (ce qui était certainement un code pour "se bourrer dans un bar local"), il avait revendiqué son lit, allongé sur les couvertures avec ses doigts noués derrière la tête et ses jambes croisées.

Sam écrivit la réponse donnée avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant et presque inconscient, même s'il ne se risqua pas à une réponse. Il grinça en avertissement quand Dean se releva légèrement, s'étirant pour lui donner un petit coup de poing contre la cuisse. Son frère aîné rit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? taquina-t-il, tortillant les jambes. Est-ce que je t'embête, Sammy ?

Gabriel releva la tête alors que Sam glapissait aux traces noires que le mouvement de Dean l'avait forcé à faire sur sa feuille. Il aurait pu jurer que pendant une seconde, il avait entendu des ailes... battre. Mais seulement une seconde.

- Dean, arrête. C'est mon devoir de demain et on est supposé travailler dessus depuis le début de la semaine.

Il s'assit, ses propres ailes tressaillant inconfortablement sous la peau de son vaisseau. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas désigner quelque chose de spécifique, mais sa grâce rampait. Il rejeta ses jambes hors du lit de John et se leva.

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon... t'es pas drôle.

Dean s'était allongé, les yeux clos et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et Sam effaçait les marques avec efficacité sur le papier, aidé d'une gomme. Gabriel toucha le derrière de sa tête du bout de ses doigts. Tout comme la précédente discussion, il y a peu, il ne réagit pas.

- P'tit bout, dit-il doucement. Je vais être parti un petit moment. Il se passe quelque chose.

Le bout de gomme du crayon se stoppa sur une ligne bleue de la feuille, et Sam leva les yeux, ses sourcils se rejoignant en une expression concernée. Il ne parla cependant pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Dean à côté. Aussi tolérant qu'il avait semblé l'être cinq ans auparavant, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il le soit toujours autant. Ils étaient d'accord que ça ne méritait pas le risque.

- C'est bon, le rassura immédiatement Gabriel. Probablement rien. Je veux juste vérifier. Je serais bientôt revenu.

Avec beaucoup de réticence, Sam hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur son livre. Gabriel prit sa main, battant du bout de ses ailes pour se sortir de la pièce, puis enfonça ses mains dans les poches de la veste qu'il portait, alors qu'il se promenait dans le parking sombre du motel. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il y eut un bruissement soudain de plumes et quand il se retourna, un autre ange se tenait derrière lui.

Il pouvait voir les ailes à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Préférence pour les vaisseaux mâles (comme lui), jeune. Il ne put pas mettre de nom sur ces plumes, cependant. Peut-être était-il loin du Paradis depuis trop longtemps.

- Et bien... Gabriel ouvrit les bras et lui offrit un sourire hypocrite. On dirait que tu m'as trouvé.

- Ce fut difficile, admit l'autre ange, sa voix impassible. Tu n'as pas rendu ta recherche simple.

- Ouais, c'était un peu l'idée.

Gabriel libéra ses ailes, mais les garda derrière son dos, puisque les étendre pourrait être interprété comme une menace. Il ne voulait pas de violence qui pourrait être évitée. Mais, si ça devenait inévitable, il avait sa lame à droite de son cœur dans sa veste. Comme toujours.

- Alors. Laisse-moi deviner. Raphaël et Michael ont les ailes ébouriffées à cause de moi, c'est ça ?

- Tu interfères dans le Plan, siffla l'ange. Gabriel pouvait entendre la majuscule.

- Je suis au courant, répondit-il rapidement. C'est complètement intentionnel, abruti.

Le visage du vaisseau de l'autre ange ne bougea pas. Il n'avait probablement pas l'habitude des différentes façon de s'exprimer avec la chair. Mais sa grâce roulait à l'intérieur, la couleur devenait affreuse et confuse.

- Tu... ne sais pas ce que tu fais, commença-t-il avec incertitude.

- Je sais _exactement _ce que je fais, contra Gabriel. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Sam Winchester, l'ai littéralement pris sous mon aile. Où aucune des horreurs aux yeux noirs d'Azazel ne peut poser même un doigt sur lui. Il grandit sans influence démoniaque, Lucifer ne le portera jamais, Michael ne prendra jamais sa harpe pour sortir du nuage, et le monde que nous connaissons continuera simplement de tourner.

Il secoua la tête.

- Est-ce qu'un seul de mes frères à jeté un œil à la Terre récemment ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour l'Apocalypse. Dis-leur de donner au monde encore au moins mille ans.

L'autre ange resta parfaitement silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Ennuyé, Gabriel considéra de faire demi-tour, mais l'autre parla de nouveau.

- Mes supérieurs m'ont donné l'ordre de te trouver, dit-il. J'ai été chargé de te convaincre de cesser tout contact avec le vaisseau et l'Épée. Cela devrait-il échoué, j'ai été chargé de te tuer.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, un sourire terrifiant sur le visage.

- Alors, hum. Juste une seconde. Avant que tu n'essayes ça...

Il changea sa position, croisant les bras devant son torse.

- Restons ici et pensons-y.

L'autre ange le regarda, les yeux brillants de grâce mais dépourvus d'émotion.

- Tu es un petit bébé séraphin, dit Gabriel, parlant très lentement ; comme à un enfant. Avec une grâce faible, des pouvoirs basiques, et en plus, une envergure d'ailes d'environ trois mètres. Moi, d'un autre côté... et bien, je suis un archange. Le Premier Né. Fourni avec une une quantité de pouvoirs si énorme qu'elle en est ridicule. Équipé d'un jeu d'ailes qui, entre toi et moi, sont vraiment trop grandes.

Il sentit sa deuxième paire, qu'il n'avait pas sortie depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre en résidence permanente sur Terre, vibrer un peu.

- Si tu veux vraiment un combat, petit frère, alors je viendrais et je t'en donnerais un. Mais je peux te garantir que tu ne vas pas le gagner.

Il sentit qu'il avait proposé un argument très convainquant. Spécialement quand les ailes de l'autre ange se rétractèrent encore un peu dans son vaisseau. Sa grâce faiblit jusqu'à presque disparaître, dénotant la peur et la prudence.

- Il y aura des répercutions pour ton implication avec le jeune Winchester, dit-il. Sa voix était toujours complètement dénuée d'émotions, juste comme depuis son arrivée. Le fait que tu sois un archange ne veut pas dire que tes actions sont sans conséquences.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, dit Gabriel, absolument pas impressionné. J'en frétille d'impatience. Vraiment. Je donne trente ans au Paradis pour se mobiliser, et au moins aussi longtemps pour que le pauvre, fragile Mikey trouve un vaisseau qui ne soit pas le frère de Sam. Je pense que d'ici là, j'aurais un plan.

L'autre ange ne répondit pas à cela. Il déploya juste ses ailes, même s'il hésita avant de s'envoler.

- Qu'est-ce qui cause ta dévotion pour cet enfant humain ?

- C'est un gamin mignon, dit Gabriel. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir sa vie ruinée par votre club d'enfoirés emplumés.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

L'autre angle s'envola au lieu de répondre, et disparu. Probablement vers un endroit où il pourrait se couler hors de son vaisseau et rentrer à la maison pour le rapport. Ses supérieurs ne seraient pas content de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il survivrait au débriefing.

Soupirant, Gabriel battit des ailes et se transporta jusque dans la chambre du motel. Alors il y avait finalement d'autres anges à sa recherche maintenant – génial. Il allait devoir commencer à prendre des précautions. Des sorts de dissimulation, des sceaux discrets gravés dans des endroits cachés, un armement qui lui donnerait un plus gros avantage que sa lame primitive...

John n'était toujours pas là, et Sam était assis contre la tête de lit de l'autre couchette avec le bras de Dean autour de lui. Il semblait avoir finalement réussit à l'empêcher de l'embêter pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs pendant que l'ange était partit. Quand il entendit le froissement des plumes, il leva les yeux vers Gabriel, et sourit.

D'accord, les précautions seraient une gageure.

Mais oh bon sang, ça en valait définitivement la peine.

* * *

- J'aurais juste vraiment aimé qu'on puisse rester un peu plus longtemps.

L'un des bras de Sam tenait un fusil scié chargé de cartouches de sel. Il tenait l'autre droit et tendu devant lui, une lampe dans sa main pour éclairer le hall sombre et poussiéreux. Chaque pas soulevait une bouffée de poudre de cendre grise depuis l'ancien tapis sous ses pieds.

- J'aurais pu... peut-être que j'aurais pu faire mieux.

- Ton frère semblait plutôt pressé de partir d'ici, remarqua Gabriel, le suivant silencieusement.

Il ne laissait pas de traces de pas. C'était un petit tour que Lucifer lui avait apprit après sa Chute, quand la Terre était parfaite et inhabitée, couverte uniquement de sable, de lave et d'océans peu profonds.

- Bon, ouais, mais c'est juste parce que la fille l'a jeté.

Sam fit une pause, et pointa quelque chose sur le sol du bout de sa botte. Ça ressemblait à un bout de tissu chiffonné.

- Les choses sont différentes pour moi.

- J'avais remarqué.

Les ailes de Gabriel se hérissèrent soudainement. L'un des jumeaux poltergeists que les Winchester s'étaient séparés pour trouver dans cette immense maison était proche, et il était énervé de trouver quelque chose de vivant sur son territoire.

- Mais, t'sais, ton père s'est montré, il était temps de partir. Il n'y a pas grand chose que tu aurais pu faire.

Satisfait de constater que le bout de vêtement n'était qu'un bout de vêtement, Sam se déplaça. Le fantôme le regardait avec malveillance de derrière les murs. Gabriel étendit ses ailes à leur plus grande envergure et couvrit d'un air protecteur Sam avec elles.

- Gabriel...

Inconscient de la présence du poltergeist et de la barricade de fortune des ailes d'ange autour de lui, Sam jeta un regard derrière son épaule.

- Tu... as entendu ce que ce professeur a dit, non ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de clarifier. Gabriel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pensait au conseil qu'il avait reçu de son professeur d'anglais à la dernière école où son père les avait inscrits, lui et son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Si son silence inhabituel envers les autres membres de sa famille et le fait qu'il n'avait pas bien dormit étaient une preuve, il était assez dérangé à ce propos.

- Bien sûr que j'ai entendu.

Il y avait eut de plus en plus d'activité démoniaque autour de Sam, aussi bien que quelques événements qui avaient semblé douteusement angéliques. Gabriel était devenu très réticent à le laisser tout seul.

- Tu as vraiment bloqué, hein ?

Sam acquiesça, s'arrêta juste devant lui. Un vase sur une petite table, coincé discrètement dans une alcôve bougea, et il pivota instantanément sans un mot. Le fusil était chargé dans sa main, et il visa en une seconde. Gabriel se hâta d'enlever ses ailes du passage. Une cartouche de sel ne ferait certainement pas beaucoup de dommages, mais ça ferait définitivement mal, et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de découvrir à quel point. Après quelques secondes où rien ne bougea, Sam se détendit et baissa l'arme. Il tourna son attention sur Gabriel.

- Alors, est-ce que tu crois que...

Sa voix s'estompa, il s'arrêta et se tourna pour pouvoir le regarder. Gabriel le garda partiellement entouré de ses ailes, juste au cas où. C'était facile, puisqu'il était toujours aussi petit. Pour le moment. Dean faisait un mètre quatre-vingt, John était un peu plus grand, et il n'y avait pas moyen que Sam n'atteigne pas cette taille.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais... je pourrais faire quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose d'autre que d'être un chasseur comme Papa et Dean ?

- Dean va rester dans le business, hein ?

Si on le lui avait demandé, Gabriel aurait avoué sans honte qu'il était en train d'esquiver la question.

- Tu es sûr de ça, Sammy-boy ?

- Et bah, ouais, bien sûr.

Sam haussa les épaules. Ses yeux apparurent d'un bleu pâle, à cause de la lumière ambiante, ou de ce qu'il portait, ou peut-être une combinaison des deux facteurs.

- Je veux dire, tu le connais, Gabriel. Il – il aime ça. Il est dedans. Il y est dédié.

Sam semblait avoir une assez bonne compréhension de l'approche actuelle de son frère de la vie et de la chasse. Gabriel décida d'abandonner ce sujet, surtout quand il lui demanda, à nouveau :

- Tu penses que je pourrais, alors ? Être quelqu'un d'autre, je veux dire. Parce que j'aime pas ça.

Gabriel prit un moment pour réévaluer ses fonctions autoproclamées relatives à Sam. Techniquement, il avait seulement décidé de le maintenir en vie et surtout humain, de sorte que Lucifer ne pourrait jamais faire un tour en lui et faire face à Michael. Le bonheur de Sam n'était pas une de ses préoccupations. Encore une fois... techniquement. Il pourrait s'en tirer avec un haussement d'épaules et en lui donnant une sorte de réponse générique insatisfaisante.

Aha. Comme s'il le pouvait.

- Sammy, commença Gabriel, sa voix basse et plus sérieuse qu'à son habitude.

Il sentait les mouvements du fantôme, rassemblant sa force – toute la discussion semblait l'avoir mis encore plus en rogne qu'avant. Il éleva automatiquement ses ailes pour protéger Sam un peu mieux.

- Je pense que tu es un gamin vraiment intelligent. Plus intelligent que beaucoup de gens – ton père inclus – t'en donnent l'impression. Tu es robuste. Je ne t'ai jamais vu attaquer quelqu'un à terre. Et tu es assez fort pour continuer quoi qu'il arrive. Alors... je pense que tu peux faire ce que tu veux du restant de ta vie, Sam. Sois un écrivain. Ou un médecin. Tu peux t'enfuir et rejoindre un cirque si l'envie t'en prend.

Il reçut un léger sourire, et Gabriel fut heureux. Sam déplaça son poids légèrement, regardant aux environs, et ne remarqua pas le fait que le cadre du lit en fer forgé commençait à vibrer de façon menaçante dans la chambre à côté d'eux. Gabriel l'ignora pour le moment. Ce n'était pas encore réellement devenu une menace.

- Donc, je ne suis pas prédestiné à faire ce genre de choses, déclara Sam, cherchant évidemment une confirmation de quelque chose qu'il espérait être un fait.

- Rien, répondit Gabriel avec un geste de la tête, n'est gravé dans la pierre.

Il était un archange engagé dans un acte de trahison contre le Paradis. Donc, il le savait mieux que personne. Il avait été écrit avant la naissance de Caïn et d'Abel que Samuel et Dean Winchester, nés de l'union de Mary Campbell, d'un clan de chasseurs puissants et John Winchester des Hommes de Lettres clandestins, seraient les instruments de l'Apocalypse. Et il n'y avait pas moyen que cela finisse effectivement par se passer.

Sam sourit enfin. Un grand, vrai, sourire soulagé et heureux, et peut-être un peu excité. Gabriel sourit en retour. Puis il serra ses ailes aussi étroitement que possible autour de Sam sans causer de graves blessures, le tira fermement contre lui, pour le mettre à l'abri de l'impact violent du cadre de lit alors qu'il brisait la paroi sèche et pourrie en la traversant sur un côté du couloir et s'incrustait dans la brique.

Une légère contraction de l'index de Gabriel lui signifia qu'il les avait à peine manqués. Son corps et ses ailes auraient sans aucun doute enduré ça sans une égratignure, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Sam, pas plus que le strict nécessaire. Les sons horriblement puissants de torsion de métal et l'effritement du plâtre, le nuage de poussière étouffant, et la réalisation qu'il avait été à une paire d'ailes de devenir une tâche sur les briques le faisaient déjà trembler comme une feuille.

Son visage était enfoui dans la chemise de Gabriel, des poignées de tissu serrées dans ses mains tandis que sa lampe de poche et une arme étaient oubliées sur le terrain. Desserrant lentement ses ailes et plaçant une main sur la tête de Sam pour la frotter doucement, Gabriel demanda :

- Tout va bien, crevette ?

- Gabriel, se plaignit Sam, la voix étouffée. Allez. M'appelle pas comme ça.

Après une pause, il répondit à la question.

- Vais bien. Ça m'a juste surpris. Il rit un peu, s'écartant. Je pense que tu m'as évité d'être transformé en steak haché.

- Ouais, et n'oublie pas ça de sitôt.

Gabriel replia ses ailes, mais avant qu'il n'ait placé un petit sort de filtrage devant la bouche, le nez et les yeux de Sam. Il y avait probablement de l'amiante dans l'air maintenant, et il ne voulait pas avoir à soigner cinquante variations différentes de mésothéliome plus tard. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

- Bouge-toi les fesses, Sammy. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on s'occupe de ces fantômes.

- Mm-hm.

Récupérant sa lampe torche et son arme, Sam repartit en avant. Il parla, calmement, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu sais, je pense que tes ailes ne sentent plus le gâteau.

- Vraiment ? Elles sentent quoi alors ?

Gabriel ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ses ailes. En temps qu'ange lié à la Terre, il devrait les lisser tous les jours. Il ne le faisait pas. Elles étaient toutes emmêlées. Si l'odeur des plumes changeait, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

- Je pense qu'elles commencent à sentir un peu comme _moi._

* * *

- C'est le moment.

Penché dans la pénombre près de son lit, Sam laçait ses bottes avec affairement, regardant Gabriel les yeux grands ouverts à cause du manque de lumière.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont endormis ?

Gabriel ne vérifia même pas, puisqu'il avait tapé du bout de son aile sur les fronts de Dean, dans l'autre lit, et de John, dans le lit d'enfant pour lequel ils avaient payé un extra, dès qu'ils s'étaient couchés. C'était un sort assez rudimentaire, mais puissant. Ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Même si le plus jeune faisait le mur avec ses grandes jambes dégingandées et ses grands pieds, envoyait la table rouler, donnait un coup de coude dans le mur et se brisait trois dents quand son visage fracasserait la vitre. Ce qui s'était passé quelques villes avant. Un junior dans le lycée, Sam faisait actuellement un très peu familier mètre quatre-vingt, et était complètement paumé avec la façon de gérer son corps. Il avait eut la chance d'avoir Gabriel pour guérir toutes les blessures de que sa maladresse lui avait infligées.

Il fit tout un spectacle pour vérifier quand même John et Dean. Sam se serait probablement plaint s'il savait combien de sorts Gabriel usait quotidiennement sur sa famille – il était assez à cheval sur le règlement quand il s'agissait de tricher avec la magie.

- Ouais, on dirait. Prêt à partir ?

- Oui.

Sam se dressa sur ses pieds, perdit l'équilibre, et se serait probablement ouvert le crâne sur l'un des coins de lit si Gabriel n'avait pas étendue une de ses ailes pour l'attraper. C'était comme s'il avait deux ans une fois de plus.

- J'suis presque sûr que tu vas te tuer avant de t'habituer à être un géant, prédit Gabriel.

- Quelle chance, j'ai un ange gardien.

Du bout de ses doigts, Sam toucha affectueusement les ailes secondaires de Gabriel avant de marcher à grands pas vers la porte. Il le suivit.

- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Il fait – Il vérifia – huit degrés dehors. Tu ne prends pas de manteau ?

Mettant une main sur la poignée et la tournant, Sam haussa un sourcil. Il savait que Gabriel pourrait facilement faire le geste, même dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de la chambre de motel.

- Préviens-moi quand Carhatt commencera à faire des blousons aussi chauds que le dessous d'un ange, répondit-il, ouvrant doucement la porte et sortant. Gabriel le suivit d'une torsion de ses ailes primaires. Parce que je dois m'en trouver un.

- Je ne suis pas ta couverture chauffante personnelle, kiddo.

Mais Gabriel étendit obligeamment une aile autour de Sam aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis dans le parking gelé, s'assurant que ses bras nus soient couverts par le dessous doux. La nuit était claire et éblouissante, les milliards d'étoiles dans le ciel illuminant l'épaisse couche de glace partout et faisait tout ressembler à une mi-journée délavée, même en l'absence de clair de lune.

Sam avait l'air tellement enchanté par la scène que Gabriel décida de ne pas grogner sur la façon dont il se gelait le cul. Ça n'aurait pas été vrai, en fait ; sa grâce gardait la faible chair humaine de son vaisseau au chaud.

- La montagne qui croise la route, dit doucement Sam, pointant la direction de la main à travers les plumes volantes de Gabriel. Son souffle sortait blanc avec l'air tranchant de froid.

- Je la regardais cette après-midi. Elle nous donnerait un très bonne vue.

Gabriel résista à une forte envie de rouler des yeux en traversant la route. La colline en question était couverte d'herbe, qui était, à son tour, couverte de givre. Sam portait un jean solide et épais, un boxer chaud, mais il allait encore perdre probablement les deux fesses à cause des engelures s'il s'y asseyait plus de quelques minutes.

Gabriel n'avait pas beaucoup utilisé ses pouvoirs de création depuis qu'il s'était assigné à lui-même la tâche de faire dérailler l'apocalypse, mais il céda maintenant. Un claquement de doigts invoqua une couette en duvet d'oie, carrelée de flanelle bleu avec des nuances variées et très loin d'être suffisamment épaisse pour être appelé un matelas, qu'il étala sur le sol gelé. Un son aigu (son corps avait peut-être changé, mais pas sa voix) de surprise jaillit de Sam.

- Comment – commença-t-il avec incrédulité, avant que Gabriel ne le coupe.

- Magie, l'interrompit-il avec suffisance, et il ne put se retenir d'ajouter un "duh."

Ils s'installèrent dans une position que Gabriel suspectait d'être devenue la préférée de Sam quand ils étaient seuls : Gabriel, les jambes écartées, Sam assis entre elles et appuyé contre sa poitrine, les ailes et les bras de Gabriel enroulés autour de lui, sa tête rentrée proprement sous le menton de l'ange. Il était un adolescent à part entière maintenant, et plus costaud que Gabriel – bon, plus grand, en tous cas ; il était encore assez maigre – mais il n'avait pas cessé de vouloir être touché et tenu. En fait, il semblait apprécier le contact avec Gabriel encore plus maintenant qu'il y avait quelques années. Gabriel ne trouvait pas à se plaindre. Ou même à en parler, juste au cas où il s'agirait d'une sorte de chose inconsciente que Sam arrêterait s'il réalisait qu'il le faisait.

Sam se blottit contre Gabriel sans aucune hésitation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, alors que la première étoile filante qu'ils venaient voir ici striait le ciel. Il le connaissait assez bien pour dire qu'il rayonnait, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage.

- Regarde ça, souffla Sam, la voix pleine d'émerveillement. Magnifique.

Le menton de Gabriel était resté sur sa tête. Des mèches de cheveux sombres flottaient devant ses yeux à chaque petit mouvement que Sam faisait.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il dans un murmure doux. Magnifique.

* * *

John avait coupé les cheveux de Sam beaucoup trop court, remplaçant le balai fou de cheveux noirs ondulés habituel en une coupe en brosse hérissée. Assez semblable à celle que Dean arborait depuis environ cinq ans, en fait. Mais tandis que Dean semblait aimer, Sam continuait de gratter fréquemment son cuir chevelu et de tirer sur ses cheveux courts, cachant mal sa gêne. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi il les préférait longs, cependant, il était incapable de fournir une réponse cohérente.

- Tu pourrais porter un chapeau en attendant qu'ils repoussent, suggéra Gabriel.

- Ça serait probablement pire, grogna Sam, ses mains fourrées dans ses poches et les épaules remontées vers ses oreilles. Gabriel, marchant derrière lui, leva une main pour claquer des doigts, mais fut stoppé par le grognement de Sam.

- Si tu me mets un quelconque chapeau géant, je te découpe les ailes.

Gabriel doutait vraiment que Sam trouve quelque chose d'assez tranchant pour ses ailes, mais il roula des yeux et baissa sa main.

- Tu n'es pas drôle. Il s'arrêta. Tu es toujours en colère contre ton père, non ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis... frustré, dit Sam avec un soupir explosif.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à cacher ses sentiments à Gabriel, ou à changer de sujet quand ils discutaient.

- Lui et Dean reviennent ici pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils restent une seule putain de semaine, et la seule attention que ce type me porte de _tout ce temps_ est pour me raser la tête.

- Dean était plutôt content de te voir, dit Gabriel, se rappelant le câlin féroce et passionné que l'aîné des Winchester avait donné à son frère maigrichon.

- Il ne m'a même pas _parlé _pendant qu'il le faisait. Juste tenu les pinces et bougée ma tête quand il en avait besoin.

- Très bien.

Gabriel pouvait voir que Sam ne serait pas aussi aisément distrait du sujet de son père.

- Je suis d'accord ; tu as tous les droits du monde d'être en colère contre lui, Sammy.

Sam regarda par dessus son épaule alors qu'ils marchaient dans le secteur poussiéreux qui séparait la maison de Bobby Singer de la route. Ses longues jambes avaient mangé la distance.

- Eh bien...

Il fit un son d'exaspération du fond de sa gorge, en secouant sa tête tondue.

- Je suppose que je m'attendais au moins une poignée de main, après tout ce temps. Un sourire. Un "Hey, fils." Je ne sais pas, juste quelque chose.

- Bon, tu es celui qui a voulut passer son année ici, montra raisonnablement Gabriel. Tu savais qu'ils ne seraient pas là souvent.

- Ouais, mais je ne savais pas que papa allait prendre la décision silencieuse de me désavouer quand il serait partit.

Sam shoota dans un caillou, le regardant rouler dans la poussière et sur l'asphalte de la route proche.

- Même si je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je veux dire, tu as vu comment il a réagit quand j'ai émis l'idée de faire cette année d'études.

Il marcha jusqu'à la boîte aux lettre avant de l'ouvrir.

- Il crierait probablement moins si je lui disait qu'un loup-garou m'avait battu il y a quelques mois.

Gabriel entoura Sam d'une aile, le protégeait du soleil de la mi-avril, alors qu'il en sortait un paquet de lettres et commençait à faire le tri. Il s'arrêta tout à coup, cependant, quand il en vint à une enveloppe particulièrement épaisse, rouge et blanche. Il avait une expression étrange sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sammy-boy ?demanda Gabriel, ses plumes invisibles frémissant.

- Celle-là est pour moi, dit doucement Sam, sonnant incertain.

- Dean ?

- Non.

Jetant un regard à Gabriel, il lui montra l'enveloppe.

- Université de Stanford. Comme dans, l'Université de Stanford. À Palo Alto.

Il glissa un pouce dans le creux de l'ouverture une fois que Gabriel eut jeté un coup d'œil, tirant et creusant pour ouvrir le papier.

- Ici, tiens-moi ça...

Lui tendant le reste du courrier, Sam déroula les feuilles et lu. Gabriel se trémoussa avec impatience. La poussée de croissance de Sam lui avait laissé une hauteur finale d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, ce qui signifiait à peu près qu'il pouvait tenir tout ce qu'il voulait hors de portée de Gabriel si l'envie lui prenait.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, après quelques minutes de silence complet de Sam. C'est quoi ça ?

- Ils... les sourcils sombres de Sam se froncèrent, et sa voix sonna incrédule ... m'offrent une bourse complète de scolarité. Cours, logement, nourriture, tout. Je n'aurais pas à débourser un centime.

Gabriel cligna des yeux de surprise. Eh bien, quoi qu'il attendait, ce n'était certainement pas ça. Il savait que les qualités de Sam étaient à un rien du génie, mais Stanford ? C'était impressionnant. Selon les normes humaines.

- Alors... tu commences cet automne, si tu es accepté ? demanda-t-il, tentant. Sam acquiesça, semblant assommé.

- Je... je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il doucement, secouant la tête. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que papa me laisse aller à l'université, même si tout est payé. Dean m'a dit qu'il pensait que c'était une perte de temps. Il veut que je sois un chasseur. Ils le veulent tous les deux. Ils ne me laisseront pas –

- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa.

Gabriel frappa Sam dans la poitrine d'une de ses ailes.

- Arrête tout, abruti. "Te laisser" ? Personne ne va "te laisser" faire quoi que ce soit. Il haussa les sourcils et sourit. Tu as dix-huit ans dans deux semaines. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Sam le fixa, intégrant ce fait, puis regarda les papiers de nouveau.

- Je...

Il les poussa vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il y avait une tout d'une supplique dans sa voix. Levant les mains, Gabriel secoua la tête.

- Nah, je pense que tu dois décider tout seul.

- Alors je... bon Dieu, je dois y réfléchir.

Rangeant les papiers, il les fourra dans la poche de son jeans. Il prit le courrier, tout adressé à Bobby, des mains de Gabriel. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la maison quand il demanda :

- Si je... si j'y vais... tu viendras avec moi ?

Gabriel renifla.

- Je t'ai suivit partout, non ? remarqua-t-il.

* * *

- Écoute, je veux que tu restes là cette nuit.

Le dortoir était petit et exiguë, à peine plus qu'un placard, mais apparemment c'était le prix à payer pour avoir insisté fermement pour ne pas avoir de colocataire. Sam y était allé au coude à coude avec l'administration plus d'une trentaine de fois, dans un effort pour obtenir son propre espace privé où il pourrait parler à Gabriel et stocker ses armes "juste au cas où". En raison de la puissance du pleurnichage, Sam était assis à son bureau, Gabriel était perché sur son lit avec ses ailes repliées fermement, et il n'y avait pas plus d'un mètre d'espace qui les séparaient.

- Juste – juste cette nuit, élabora Sam, sonnant coupable. Il évitait activement le contact visuel.

- Je voudrais être seul.

- Uh-huh... pourquoi ? Gabriel, penchant la tâche, avait honnêtement une idée de ce dont parlait Sam. Finalement, ça fit tilt pour lui : une rencontre qu'il avait auparavant décrite comme sans importance.

- Oh. ___Oh. __Alors tu vas vraiment sortir avec cette fille._

- Jessica. Sam semblait presque offensé. Jess, je veux dire. Elle aime être appelée Jess.

- Wow, tu sais déjà tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Jambes repliées et chaussures sur le sol, sous le lit pour que personne ne trébuche dedans, Gabriel haussa les sourcils.

- Ça sonne comme le véritable amour, ça. Appelons l'église la plus proche et dis-lui de se tenir prête.

L'offense de Sam s'approfondit alors qu'il le regardait, et Gabriel regretta immédiatement à la fois les mots et le ton sarcastique.

- C'est juste un rendez-vous.

Oui, c'était _juste_ un rendez-vous. Alors, pourquoi l'estomac du vaisseau de Gabriel devenait-il aigre à la mention de celui-ci et ses ailes se hérissaient-elles à l'intérieur de lui ? Il avait pensé qu'il connaissait toutes les réactions de l'ange et les facettes humaines de sa forme actuelle, mais c'était certainement nouveau. Et il ne savait même pas ce qui en était la cause.

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Gabriel, espérant tout effacer. Il se pencha en avant. Et tu as été... à combien de rendez-vous ? Dans toute ta vie ? Trois environ, hein ? Cette fille doit vraiment être spéciale.

- Jess, corrigea encore Sam, mais il se détendit.

L'atmosphère de la minuscule chambre avait perdu un énorme degré de tension. Les organes internes de Gabriel, marinés dans la grâce angélique depuis environ mille ans, faisaient toujours des nœuds, mais ça ne voulait probablement rien dire.

- Et _elle _m'a demandé à _moi, _de sortir_. _Il sonnait juste un peu trop fier de ça.

- Oui, elle l'a fait.

Cheveux blonds, joli sourire. Fixée sur les yeux et le torse de Sam pendant qu'elle lui parlait hors de la classe qu'ils partageaient, lui demandant de sortir dîner ce soir. Gabriel, y prêtant à peine attention, était passé à côté et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être cela avait-il un lien avec ce qu'il ressentait maintenant.

- Donc. Tu préfères que je ne vienne pas parce que... ?

- Et bien – c'est un _rendez-vous, _remarqua Sam, comme si ça expliquait tout. Gabriel fit un geste voulant dire "développe s'il-te-plaît" de la main.

- Tu sais, Gabriel... juste deux personnes. Seules toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon ami imaginaire pour ça.

Gabriel supposa que Sam ne voulait pas que "imaginaire" sonne comme une insulte, puisqu'il semblait avoir accepté depuis longtemps qu'il soit réel, alors il laissa passer.

- Tu m'as pris avec toi à tous tes autres rendez-vous, signala-t-il.

Deux filles, un garçon. Le dernier avait été un désastre absolu, avec Sam rougissant, tremblant et essayant de s'en sortir. Le fait qu'il ait une sexualité libre ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait bien avec ça. Considérant sa famille, c'était compréhensible.

- C'est différent, contra Sam.

Il sortait à peine de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Ses chaussures et sa veste misent. À en juger par le temps restant sur l'horloge digitale du bureau, il serait bientôt parti.

- C'est... réel.

- Tu as arrêté de dire des trucs censés il y a cinq minutes, kiddo, dit Gabriel.

- Okay, Gabriel... s'il-te-plaît. Je veux juste sortir un vendredi soir à la place d'étudier le week-end entier, et, pour une fois, passer du bon temps avec une jolie fille qui pense que je suis normal.

Sam se leva en s'éjectant de sa chaise. Gabriel s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne serais probablement pas parti plus de deux heures. Quand je reviendrais, je te raconterais tout. D'accord ?

- Bon, bon. Gabriel roula des yeux et secoua la main. Va semer ta folle avoine. Rappelle-toi juste que je ne serais pas loin si quelque chose se montre et décide qu'il veut tes fesses sur un plateau.

Sam sourit.

- Je pense que je m'en sortirais.

Il partit. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Gabriel attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus dans le bâtiment avant de claquer des doigts et de transformer la chambre de dortoir de Sam en quelque chose d'une taille plus acceptable. Si sa charge pouvait sortir pour se faire plaisir, alors il pouvait tout à fait faire la même chose ici, bordel. Il rassembla toutes les sucreries que sa grâce pourrait consommer, puis appela une paire de sublimes illusions pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les deux étaient des brunes, avec des yeux noisette et des corps minces.

* * *

Les sanglots discrets et les larmes de Sam remplissaient la chambre de motel jusqu'au plafond, d'après l'impression qu'en avait Gabriel. Même assis sur le lit de Dean pendant que Sam était recroquevillé sur le sien, brisé, c'était toujours déchirant. Dérivant dans la peine. Noyant dans la douleur.

Cela faisait des mois mais Sam n'était évidemment pas en paix avec la perte de la femme avec qui il avait passé les deux dernières années de sa vie.

Il mettait en place un masque très solide pour le reste de son monde. Il chassait (Gabriel voguait seul derrière lui comme un fantôme avec une paire d'ailes). Il dormait. Quand Dean proposa d'aller chercher à manger, Sam avait levé les yeux de son laptop avec un sourire facile et un hochement de tête.

Bien sûr, dès que son frère eut passé la porte, Sam s'était effondré sur le haut de son matelas, avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, et s'était complètement effondré. Gabriel avait du mal à regarder ça. Son torse haletait, ses membres frissonnants, son corps se contorsionnait et bougeait comme pour exprimer physiquement la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas le devoir de Gabriel de le réconforter, de toute façon.

Mais il glissa quand même du lit, marchant doucement à travers la chambre. Il étendit une aile et toucha doucement du bout l'endroit directement entre les épaules de Sam.

- Sam ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La combinaison de sa voix et de son touché firent se calmer un peu les sons et les mouvements, mais c'était toujours plus comme s'ils étaient étouffés que s'ils se calmaient.

- Je ne – veux pas parler, dit Sam d'une voix grave, hoquetant au milieu de la phrase.

Il avait crié. Gabriel lui sourit, mais son expression était agitée, et c'était difficile de la conserver sur le visage de son vaisseau.

- Tu ne veux plus parler depuis deux ans maintenant, remarqua-t-il.

Sam avait été réticent à propos de l'avoir dans l'appartement, après avoir emménagé avec sa petite-amie. C'était normal. Il pouvait comprendre.

- On a pas besoin de parler si tu ne veux pas... je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu as l'air absolument horrible en ce moment.

- Je vais – bien.

La voix de Sam était étouffée par l'oreiller dans lequel il sanglotait. C'était le problème de ce genre d'endroits : les oreillers étaient fins, décousus et rêches. Ça devait probablement être fun à sentir également. Mais Sam était assez poli pour ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps de façon à ne pas déranger les voisins.

- Ça sonne super convainquant, mon pote.

Sur un coup de tête, il claqua des doigts. L'oreiller gonfla et se rempluma. Il devint également d'un brillant blanc de neige. Sam savait que son précieux parfum avait été remplacé par quelque chose de propre et frais, et Gabriel le regarda se frotter la tête, choqué. Il se calma un moment.

- Fais pas ça, dit-il sourdement, après quelques secondes de contemplation, jetant l'oreiller sur le côté et relevant la tête du chose douce fit un petit _pouff _en heurtant le sol. Gabriel le ramassa.

- Veux juste être seul.

- Parce que ça a l'air d'être tellement une bonne idée, avec toi essayant les derniers films érotiquo-romantiques ici.

Portant toujours l'oreiller, Gabriel s'assit tout au bout du lit. Sam devait avoir remarqué, même si son visage était tourné, mais il ne lui dit pas de partir. C'était encourageant.

- Sammy. Quand j'ai fait ça – rester – est-ce que tu es déjà parti en te sentant pire ?

Sam ne dit rien. Ses sanglots étaient devenus de discrets reniflements et hoquets, comme s'il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Gabriel repoussa l'oreiller au bout du lit, juste pour le garder hors du chemin.

- Je veux juste t'aider, lui dit-il, avec un hochement de tête. Les épaules de Sam tressautèrent soudainement à ces mots, comme s'il avait été électrocuté.

- M'"aider" ? demanda-t-il.

Il y avait une note mordante dans sa voix qui fit frémir les ailes de Gabriel de dégoût.

- Tu veux savoir comment tu aurais pût m'aider, Gabriel ? Il y a huit ou neuf mois ?

Il roula des yeux avant de le fixer directement, ses yeux rouges et irrités par les pleurs.

- Tu aurais pu sauver ma petite-amie avec quels que soient les pouvoirs que tu possèdes. Tu aurais pu arrêter cette – cette _chose _qui venait à notre appartement pour l'assassiner violemment en face de moi. Tu aurais pu m'aider à conserver cette vie plutôt que de me renvoyer dans _celle-ci _!

La voix de Sam avait monté alors qu'il divaguait, jusqu'à devenir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un hurlement furieux. Gabriel fut choqué et garda le silence un moment. Sam ne lui avait jamais crié dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler sa charge avoir été en colère contre lui. Il avait complètement perdu son calme avec Dean quelques fois, et hurlé après John si souvent que c'était juste basiquement leur mode de communication depuis que Sam avait seize ans. Mais jamais Gabriel.

Il avait toujours été celui vers qui Sam avait courut quand il était secoué ou qu'il pleurait de colère ou de douleur, celui qu'il attirait au milieu de la nuit quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, celui qu'il appelait quand il avait un problème qu'il ne pouvait pas régler. Même durant ces deux dernières années, quand Gabriel avait dut se contenter de se tenir dans l'allée hors de l'appartement de Sam et Jess pour garder un œil sur lui et échanger quelques mots dans une salle de classe vide ou un endroit désert du campus, Sam avait automatiquement levé son regard sur lui quand il était passé. Cherchant une approbation et du réconfort.

Gabriel ne cria pas en retour, peu importe combien la partie la plus impulsive de sa personnalité le voulait. Garder Sam pendant vingt-deux ans lui avait apprit comment lui parler quand il était horriblement blessé, quand cette blessure lui faisait dire des choses qui ne seraient jamais sorties de sa bouche habituellement.

Il replia ses ailes, créant sans aucune honte un contact visuel avec Sam. Plaçant sa main sur le lit, il se pencha pour lui parler, sa voix calme et ferme.

- Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je souhaiterais avoir gardée ta petite-amie en vie, commença Gabriel.

Sam ferma les yeux. Ils étaient d'un ambre pâle dans la pauvre et faible lumière du motel, à peine quelques reflets de la propre couleur de ceux de Gabriel. Ou, bon, la couleur de ceux de son vaisseau, au moins.

- Mais, Sam... tu ne peux pas me blâmer, tu ne peux pas te blâmer, non plus – je te connais assez pour comprendre que c'est ce que tu fais, largement. Tu ne savais pas, et moi non plus. Même si j'avais... je devais rester avec toi.

Il se sentait vraiment mal. Pas coupable, exactement, puisqu'il faisait son job au moment où la vie de Jess avait été enlevée, mais pas moins mal. Spécialement parce que ça ressemblait vraiment au travail manuel d'Azazel. Ouvrir des estomacs, clouer des gens au plafond, démarrer des énormes incendies : c'était le genre de choses qu'il faisait. Gabriel était soulagé que ça n'ait pas été Sam.

- Tu _devais _rester avec moi ?

Sam, ne pleurant plus, il s'assit doucement. Il frotta ses yeux et son visage, se débarrassant des traces séchées de larmes, et Gabriel était à ça d'utiliser le bout d'une de ses ailes pour effacer toutes ces traces quand il s'en empêcha. Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi, Gabriel ? Pourquoi est-ce que _je _suis si spécial, bon sang ? Pourquoi moi ?

La réponse – l'horrible, tordue vérité – était tout au bout de la langue de Gabriel. Azazel. Le sang de démon. Lucifer. La fin du monde qui était déterminée à s'échelonner. Mais il se stoppa.

Le sang de démon était-il vraiment la raison pour laquelle il était resté si proche de Sam toutes ces années ? Vraiment ? Il aurait pu facilement pu être un tuteur froid et insensible avec lui, ne rien faire, mais avertissant juste les anges et les démons et le guidant dans la bonne direction quand il en avait besoin. Mais il n'avait pas fait cela. C'était plus de vingt ans trop tard pour le faire, parce qu'il avait était là lorsqu'il pleurait, avait joué avec lui quand personne d'autre ne le voulait, et avait fait en sorte qu'il ait fait ses devoirs correctement.

Il avait été un ami proche et fidèle, et il l'avait vu grandir. Chaque étape de sa route. Ses yeux noisette s'égayer, ses cheveux foncés s'épaissir, son maigre torse s'allonger. Une œuvre d'art à tous les stades, mais celui-ci en particulier. Même avec les yeux rougis et gonflés et un nez plein de morve (il reniflait toujours).

- Je...

Gabriel ne pouvait pas espérer mettre des mots sur tout ça. Pas avec aussi peu pour le dire. Alors il se pencha simplement, faisant courir ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses de Sam, avant d'entourer le côté de sa tête. Il lui sourit, un vrai cette fois, et le débarrassa du liquide dans ses yeux et ses narines d'une pensée.

- Tu es juste spécial, Sammy-boy. Spécialement pour moi. Je suis littéralement aussi vieux que la terre – plus vieux, en fait – et je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me fasse ressentir ce que tu me fais.

Avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'hésitation, Sam se redressa et mit sa main sur celle de Gabriel. Elle était chaude et caleuse et assez grosse pour la recouvrir entièrement Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, mais cette fois, il avait l'air de faire ça par plaisir.

- Tu... aurais pu me laisser, remarqua Sam.

Sa voix semblait toujours hachée à un rythme irrégulier, à cause des pleurs violents.

- Tu aurais du. J'ai été un connard avec toi, ces deux dernières années à Stanford.

- Nah, tu avais juste besoin de temps avec ta petite-amie, dit Gabriel, haussant les épaules. J'ai comprit.

Il caressa de son pouce, gentiment, la tempe de Sam.

- Alors. Sammy... il lui offrit un autre sourire. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. Pour arrêter de t'infliger ça.

Il sentit ses ailes secondaires trembler et ne put imaginer pourquoi alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de Sam.

- Je suis là pour t'aider. Rien d'autre.

Sam déglutit. Difficilement. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Gabriel réalisa avoir vu fréquemment depuis ses douze ans, en guerre avec soi-même. Sa main serra plus fermement celle de Gabriel.

- Gabriel... Il y avait beaucoup d'affection dans la manière dont il dit son nom, et c'était définitivement un bon changement d'après la furie de tout à l'heure.

- Je – je pense... j'ai besoin...

La voix de Sam était devenue plus basse. Gabriel se pencha encore plus en avant pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

- De quoi, p'tit bout ?

- Je... hésita Sam.

Gabriel se demanda si c'était à cause du surnom. Il n'avait pas arrêté de les utiliser, malgré le fait que Sam soit vraiment plus grand que lui maintenant.

- Quoi ?

Gabriel replia ses ailes, cherchant à apercevoir le visage de Sam avec un regard concerné.

Ce fut à peu près le moment où les lèvres de Sam rencontrèrent les siennes.

Comme les baisers n'étaient pas dur à obtenir, c'était loin d'être le meilleur que Gabriel ait jamais reçu. C'était trop mouillé, Sam n'avait pas visé juste, et il bougeait tellement qu'il faillit arracher le bout de la langue de Gabriel. Et il ne dura qu'une paire de secondes. Il se jeta en arrière presque aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, ses yeux ouverts et un rougissement courant sur ses pommettes.

- Je – je, balbutia-t-il, de la terreur pure dans les yeux. Je suis dé – désol –

- Oh mon Dieu, l'interrompit Gabriel. Dire Son nom envoya un étincelle de pouvoir sur sa langue.

- Pardon, pardon –

- C'est _sérieusement _comme ça que tu embrasses ?

Sam s'arrêta au beau milieu de son excuse, la bouche grande ouverte entourée par ses lèvres roses et pleines, et le fixa béatement.

- Qu-Quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai eu une petite-amie avec _ça, _dit Gabriel, secouant la tête. Personne ne t'as donc apprit comment faire, Sammy ? Ta technique est complètement foireuse.

Une de ses mains était encore sur le côté de la tête de Sam. Il utilisa l'autre pour prendre son menton, complètement imberbe, et le tirer vers lui pour un second baiser. Il ne pensa pas à ce qu'il faisait du tout ; il était devenu assez bon au cours des cent dernières années. Appuyant sur sa bouche sur celle, immobile, de Sam, il pencha légèrement la tête, bougeant sa mâchoire inférieure en mouvements doux, et guida ses lèvres une après l'autre après quelques secondes. Ses ailes déployées bruissaient.

Sam accueilli sa langue avec empressement, détaillant son goût (il se demanda s'il avait un goût de gâteau pour lui) pendant que Gabriel explorait le dos de ses dents. Quand l'instinct lui dit que Sam aurait besoin de respirer vite, il recula.

- Tu vois ? sourit Gabriel. _Voilà, _comment tu es censé embrasser.

Sam a l'air un peu... incertain. Fondamentalement juste choqué au-delà de toute croyance. Son regard dériva par-delà et derrière Gabriel, et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Gabriel le regardait, et fit la grimace lorsque ses ailes furent visibles. Une blancheur aveuglante, dégageant une douce lueur, gris perle sur le bout de chacune.

- Oups.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de les cacher à nouveau, maintenant. Il les laissa là où elles étaient.

- Tu ne peux...

La voix de Sam était douce, presque nostalgique, avant de s'estomper. Il essaya encore.

- Il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses ressentir la même chose que moi – quoi que je pense ressentir pour toi. Tu es un _ange._

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? Juste parce que j'ai ces trucs – il secoua ses ailes – je ne peux pas tomber pour quelqu'un avec qui j'ai passé chacun de mes jours depuis les vingt-deux dernières années ?

Il les replia de nouveau dans son dos.

- Correspondance angélique, Sammy. Partie de notre biologie.

Et sa biologie avait apparemment choisi Sam. Il était disposé à l'admettre maintenant. C'était juste très rare d'apposer cette marque sur un humain – oh, Lucifer allait le traîner par la peau des ailes jusqu'à sa putain de cheminée s'il apprenait qu'il était descendu pour un singe. Et si on lui disait que le singe (qui était bizarrement plein de sang de démon et de potentiel apocalyptique) ressentait exactement la même chose.

Sam déglutit.

- Mais... Je...

- Tu as passé les huit derniers mois à te morfondre sur quelque chose que tu n'allais jamais être en mesure de changer, souligna Gabriel. Il bougea ses mains le long des bras de Sam, le serrant. Essayons une approche différente, et voyions si on ne peut pas te faire te sentir un peu mieux.

Il se pencha en avant, et appuya son front contre celui de Sam.

- Sammy-boy... Je. T'aime. T'as compris ou on doit repasser par toute cette histoire encore une fois ? Parce que mon monde s'est rétréci à un seul tout petit point – toi – et ça me rend malade autant que ça me fatigue de te voir te morfondre à ce point comme une adolescente qui s'est faite jeter juste avant le bal, je veux que tu arrêtes de te haïr, je veux que tu passes à autre chose. Et si faire cela signifie qu'on doit –

- Gabriel.

Sam le coupait, mais il riait – en fait, il _riait. _Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son venir de lui. Sam se pencha pour faire glisser les mains de Gabriel de ses bras, puis les pris dans les siennes. Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de dire :

- Je t'aime aussi. Sa voix était douce, intime. J'ai besoin de toi.

Enfin... un peu de progrès dans la bonne direction.

- Besoin de moi pour quoi ?

Sam haussa les sourcils, paraissant toujours un peu timide et coupable à propos de toute l'histoire, et Gabriel l'avait comprit. ___Oh. __Il avait ____besoin __de lui – ça avait été le but de son affirmation._

- Juste... va doucement... je... Sam soupira. Les choses sont un peu bizarres pour moi en ce moment. Ah, et. C'est ma première fois avec un mec. Il sourit légèrement. Mais je suis sûr que tu sais ça.

- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Gabriel se pencha pour un troisième baiser, et fut ravi quand Sam s'avança pour y répondre. Je te promet d'être tendre. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Il l'était. Être capable de sentir l'inconfort de Sam avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte lui-même voulait dire que Gabriel pouvait tout rendre absolument parfait. Il embrassa, caressa, entoura de ses ailes, et allongea lentement Sam sur le matelas, les déplumant magiquement de leurs vêtements un par un alors qu'il s'approchait. Sam ne lui dit jamais de s'arrêter ou de ralentir. Il se nicha juste dans les plumes et leva le regard vers lui, les yeux brillant d'attachement et d'empressement, attendant le prochain baiser. Au moment où Gabriel le mit sur le dos, il fit une sorte de pitoyable son de bonheur. Le dernier reste de sa peine de cœur semblait avoir disparu.

- Tu sais, murmura Gabriel, traçant un chemin de baisers sur le cou courbé et bronzé de Sam, je pourrais claquer des doigts, et on pourrait être complètement ailleurs. Dans un tas de fleurs sur une île déserte. La suite Lune de Miel du Ritz. Un lit géant sous les lumières Nordiques – et on serait au chaud.

La main de Sam était en bas de son dos, le bout de ses doigts traçant des cercles auxquels Gabriel n'était pas habitué.

- Non, lui dit-il, avec un calme geste de tête et un doux glapissement quand les lèvres de Gabriel trouvèrent un endroit sensible.

- Mon tout premier souvenir – c'est toi et moi, dans un endroit comme ça. Je veux le faire ici.

- Prépare-toi.

Le vaisseau de Gabriel avait un jour été un homme qui pouvait apprécier les deux sexes équitablement – c'était une des nombreuses raisons qui l'avait fait le choisir en tout premier lieu. Sam était tout sauf repoussant, et il avait déjà une érection. Il gardait ses hanches soulevées pour qu'il n'y aucun contact qui ne soit pas voulu (ils étaient tous les deux nus à présent), mais la main de Sam glissa sur ses fesses et le poussa en avant pour qu'ils soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Sam s'étira pour attraper l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il créait un contact visuel, prit une grande inspiration, et l'embrassa violemment alors qu'il commença à rouler des hanches sous lui. Le mouvement fut d'abord hésitant, mais quand Gabriel le copia, il sembla devenir plus confiant. Ils se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, les ailes de Gabriel les entourant et étouffant chaque cri et chaque glapissement.

Les préliminaires (ou quoi que ce soit) durèrent un moment, permettant à Gabriel d'explorer chaque centimètre de Sam d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Il s'arrêta quand il essaya de rouler et de présenter son entrée.

- Whoa, là.

Quand Sam fut sur le dos de nouveau, Gabriel le regarda. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les mamelons sombres, des cicatrices qui le faisaient bouillir de culpabilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce n'est pas... le front de Sam se creusa de confusion alors qu'il le scrutait ... ce que je suis censé faire ?

- Non.

Gabriel avait fait ça par derrière des dizaines de fois avec d'autres hommes. Enfin, d'autres mâles, puisque les demi-dieux et les esprits ne contaient pas nécessairement comme des "hommes". Mais ce n'était pas la position qu'il voulait pour Sam.

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me regarder ? Il sourit un peu.

Sam devait admettre que cela avait du sens. Et quand Gabriel invoqua une bouteille de lubrifiant, la chauffant d'un claquement de doigts, et fit glisser les-dits doigts profondément à l'intérieur de lui, ce fut bon. (Il avait éventuellement pu utiliser la magie pour le rendre un peu confus, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que ça fasse mal.)

Il laissa une traînée de baisers contre le dur, plat, et délicieux ventre humain alors que Sam lâchait quelque chose à propos de son frère qui pourrait les surprendre. Gabriel sourit narquoisement contre son nombril.

- Il ne reviendra pas avant qu'on ne le veuille, assura-t-il à Sam, et attendit qu'il demande d'un ronronnement rauque d'entrer en lui.

Sam était incroyablement serré à l'intérieur. Puisqu'il était toujours vierge à cet endroit de son corps, il fallait s'y attendre, et cela rendait les choses encore plus appréciables. Gabriel garda ses poussées douces, sauf quand Sam lui demanda d'y aller plus fort, et ponctua chacune d'elles d'un baiser ou d'une caresse, ou d'un quelconque encouragement verbal. Il lui dit combien il était intelligent, gentil, spécial, et le fixa droit dans les yeux tout ce temps-là.

Quand il sentit Sam s'approcher de l'orgasme, ses ailes secondaires frissonnèrent à l'intérieur de lui. Il garda le rythme, bougeant ses hanches plus rapidement, et sortit lentement ses ailes. Il aurait juré que ses muscles craquaient de plaisir. Cette seconde et plus petite paire d'ailes était ancrée juste en dessous la paire principale, et était plus douce, avec des plumes teintées de violet et de rose. Les yeux de Sam se fixèrent dessus alors que Gabriel le cajolait pour l'amener toujours plus près de l'orgasme.

Les ailes secondaires avaient des utilités multiples. Elles faisaient voler un peu plus vite, elles pouvaient être utilisées en combat... elles étaient aussi proche d'un organe sexuel angélique que possible. Gabriel traçant les courbes du torse de Sam du bout des ailes. Avec une profonde, frissonnante inspiration, Sam jouit, enfonçant ses mains dans les plumes primaires de ces ailes. Ce qui eut comme résultat de faire suivre Gabriel presque immédiatement.

Ni l'orgasme ni le sexe en lui-même n'étaient fracassants, mais ils s'étaient produits avec Sam, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour le mettre en haut du top dix de Gabriel. Allongé dans une flaque de plumes et mortellement épuisé, Gabriel teint Sam étroitement contre lui comme une mère oiseau. Sam se blottit contre sa poitrine avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- C'était incroyable, souffla-t-il, les yeux clos et un sourire fatigué sur le visage. Gabriel mit en perspective le fait que Sam n'avait pas beaucoup eu de sexe dans sa courte vie.

- Non, Sam, c'était _plutôt bien_, corrigea-t-il. "_Incroyable_" sera ce que tu auras pour ton anniversaire.

Sam rit. Deux fois en un jour – Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir chamboulé. Avec optimisme, il commençait à sourire et à rire beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il l'avait de cette toute nouvelle façon.

- Je pense que je voulais ça depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Je... me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Évidemment.

Gabriel grogna un peu quand l'une des mains de Sam serra soudainement ses plumes, toujours allongées. C'était sensible ici.

- Tu ne vas pas, tu sais, partir, hein ? La voix de Sam fut soudainement tendue. Tu n'as pas brisé une sorte de règle d'ange en couchant avec moi ? Tu n'as pas finie ton affectation ou quoi que ce soit ?

Cela prit actuellement quelques secondes à Gabriel pour réfléchir à la question. Maintenant qu'il avait été aussi proche qu'il était possible de Sam sans le posséder, il n'avait senti aucune trace du monstre que le sang de démon était supposé avoir créé en lui. Pas de haine, pas de rage, pas de sadisme. Il avait sans doute jeté dehors le chemin pour devenir le vaisseau de Lucifer des années auparavant. Gabriel pourrait désormais le quitter et il serait sauf.

Nah. Il devrait probablement rester dans les parages – juste au cas où.

- Je ne vais nul part, promit-il, plantant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Sam. Après tout, kiddo, je suis ton ange gardien. Où crois-tu que tu en serais sans moi ?


End file.
